GANANDOSE A LOS ENANOS
by ALIANZAS
Summary: DEJEN REVIEWS nn


**Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Fernanda, al sentir el calor, fue desperezándose lentamente, al incorporarse un poco, noto a cierto namek durmiendo profundamente. Sonriendo se recargo en sus manos para observarlo detenidamente. ****  
****  
****Solo estaba cubierto como ella por la sabana blanca y notaba el color contrastante, observó el rostro ahora apacible y las negras aunque cortas pestañas, al igual que los labios delgados un poco entreabiertos. ****  
****  
****Levantándose despacio, se puso una bata y se dirigió al baño para lavarse. Al terminar de ducharse y arreglarse****, le sonrió a través del espejo a ****una figura con gi púrpura que la abrazo por la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello. ****  
****  
****Ilssek ya había despertado y se dirigía al baño también, cuando la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos, cayendo una figura en esta, por el impacto, la thunderiana se fue corriendo llamando a su esposo quien llega en segundos. ****  
****  
****Al llegar este, vio a su hija tomando de un pie al namek y lo jala con todas sus fuerzas adentro del baño, este por impulso se agarra a las baldosas del piso, pero lo único que logra es arañarlas. ****L****o toma del cuello y lo recarga brutalmente a la pared, ****  
****  
-****¡¡No eres Piccolo y no eres Giovanni!!- saca una daga de la funda de su cinturón y se la pone al cuello- ¡Habla o te mueres! ****  
****  
-****¡¡NAIL!! ¡¡MI NOMBRE ES NAIIIIIL!! -Grita el namek con todas sus fuerzas, por el escándalo llegan todos a ver que sucedía ****  
****  
****-¡Qué sucede Fer!- pregunto Piccolo, entrando en el baño y viendo al otro namek.- ¿¡Nail!? Cu.. ¡¿Cuándo te has separado de mí!?- le pregunto a Nail, que estaba sumamente nervioso. ****  
****  
-****¿Lo conoces Majunia? -mira al intruso quien estira su cuello al sentir el filo de la daga- ¡Mas le vale que lo conozcas, por que se muere! ****  
****  
-****¡¡VAMOS HOMBRE!! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO NO TE VAS A ACORDAR DE MÍ?!!! ¡¡YA DILE A ESTA CHICA QUIEN SOY!! –lo miraba con terror y a la mutante.****  
****  
****-Si.- Piccolo asiente recordando por fin.- Es mi hermano mediano, Nail. Se fusiono conmigo cuando estuve en Nameksei porque se moría. ****  
****  
****-Aunque lo eche de mi cuerpo hace un par de semanas, gracias a que lo pidió a las Esferas del Dragón, aprovechando que estaba en trance y no tenía control de mi cuerpo.-lo mira de reojo y muy mal. ****  
****  
-****Mmmmh… - Fernanda lo suelta y este se retira inmediatamente acariciándose el cuello con la mano y se acerca un poco al namek mayor. ****  
****  
-****¡Esta loca!- se va apresuradamente para evitarse una paliza, todos se calmaron un poco ****  
****  
-****Oye Luisa ¿Y cuando llegaste? -Pregunto Giovanni a su hermana inmediatamente, sus padres le siguieron **

**  
****Regrese hace un par de horas -mintió para proteger a Piccolo, pues no estaría muy bien visto que se hayan acostado tan rápido- Llegue y fui al baño para ducharme, cuando ese idiota quiso propasarse. -Mas Gio no parecía creerle, al darse cuenta Fernanda le gruño quedamente, si algo no le gustaba, es que dudaran de lo que decía, fuera mentira o no. ****  
****  
****-¿Alguien me puede explicar porque Tito Nail a salió pitando y se ha colado en mi habitación?- pregunta Alarian mosqueada por que se había despertado después de haber estado dos semanas sin dormir.- Me había quedado frita en la cama luego de mucho tiempo sin pegar ojo. ****  
****  
-****Porque casi le arranco las antenas- respondió Fernanda y guardo su daga en la funda de su cinturón y mira al namek -Pensé que Giovanni es tu único hermano ¿Ahora resulta que son trillizos? –Se cruza de brazos****  
****  
****-Digamos que Nail es más mi hermano que el de Giovanni. ****  
****  
-****Mmmh- lo mira medio cabreada- Le escuche que estaban "fusionados". Esa es una técnica muy peligrosa para los de tu planeta -Piccolo al escucharla se sorprendió de que supiera de esta. ****  
****  
****-Ya, pero fue lo único que podía hacer para salvarle la vida.- se defendió Piccolo.- No podía dejarlo morir. ****  
****  
-****Da igual… Solo adviértele que para la próxima lo jodo- se va dejando a todos, después de un rato Alarian se le queda viendo a su padre, quien al notar la mirada de la niña, empieza a sentirse sumamente nervioso. ****  
****  
****-Mmmmm… -mirada penetrante por parte de Alarian. **

**  
****-¿Mmmmm? -Piccolo mirando hacia otro lado sudando copiosamente. **

**  
****-Mmmmmm… -le clava más aun la mirada.**

**-¿Mmmmm? -Piccolo cada vez más nervioso. **

**  
****-Me voy a la cama.- dijo, marchándose por el pasillo, dejando a todos tirados por los suelos. ****  
****  
****Después de un rato, todos en la Comuna saludaban a Fernanda y le daban la bienvenida, preguntándole sobre su estadía en la cárcel, los niños eran quienes más preguntaban. ****  
****  
-****JAJAJAJA ¡Así es enano! ¡Fue divertido patear traseros y más los de los guardias! - froto el cabello de un zorrito humanoide, quien se acomodo sus mechones. ****  
****  
-¡****Cuándo sea grande seré un sargento como tu! -exclamo otro pequeño pero de aspecto humano, Fer al oírlo se rió con mas ganas ****  
****  
-****Pero yo ya no soy sargento… -todos la miraron, ella se levanta y se pone las manos a la cintura, en una exagerada pose de superhéroe. ****  
****  
-¡****Ahora soy la Teniente Yoshi! Bueno no debo jactarme tanto, logre el rango por soplona- se sienta y se cruza de brazos, era eso o más añitos dentro.**

**Oril se había quedado apartado, algo cabizbajo. Cuando Piccolo lo vio, pensó que estaba hablando con Orión de alguna cosa interesante para ellos y no lo molesto pero, ya pasado unos minutos, en los que el pequeño cabeceaba e intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, lo alarmo, pues no era normal ese comportamiento en su retoño, Fer también lo noto y se acerco al pequeño junto con el padre ****  
****-¿Que te sucede hijo?- Piccolo se arrodillo delante del pequeño. Oril levanto la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos, los cuales tenia muy dilatados; en la carita del pequeño surcaba una franja morada de una mejilla a otra. ****  
****  
****Piccolo le puso una mano en la frente y moto que la tenia muy caliente. Cargando al pequeño, le beso la frente para confirmar que en realidad tenía fiebre y no era cosa suya. ****  
**

**-Papá… -dijo el pequeño, con la voz ronca y quebrada.- Me duele la cabeza. ****  
****  
****Leonardo se acerco también y tomo el pulso del pequeño, notando que estaba bien, le pidió que abriera la boca y noto una ligera infección en la garganta.****  
****  
-****Es un resfriado, es normal en esta época del año- le sonrió al padre- Con un buen té de canela y que este bien abrigado estará como nuevo -le informo, Piccolo al escucharlo suspiro de alivio pensando que hubiera sido algo grave, abraza a Orión para confortarlo y lo lleva dentro de la casa para cubrirlo con unas colchas en la sala, cuando lo hizo le llevo una taza de té y le encendió la TV en su programa favorito ****  
****  
****-Quédate aquí.- Le ordeno Piccolo a su hijo, tapándolo bien por el cuello- No te vayas a empeorar -Asegurándose de que el niño se quedaba quieto En la sala, Piccolo fue un momento a despertar a Dende, que aun dormía en su habitación; aprovechando que estaba solo, Oril se tomo corriendo el té y salió fuera a jugar con sus amiguitos.**

**  
-¿****Todo bien?- pregunto Giovanni entrando a la habitación de Kamisama. ****  
****  
****-Oril esta resfriado.- le comunico Piccolo, meneando un poco a Dende para que terminara de despertarse.- Lo he dejado solo en la sala para que descansara. ****  
**

**-Buenos Días.- Dende se sienta en la cama, se talla los ojos y bosteza. ****  
****  
-¡****Buen día Dende! -saludo el tío menor cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole, Dende se le quedo viendo y no le contesto, al notarlo, Giovanni se quedo serio -¿Qué? ****  
****  
****-¿Tito Giovanni o tito Nail?- pregunto, pues aun no era capaz de diferenciarlos. ****  
****  
-¡G****iovanni! -el aludido movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - Soy quien usa el bastón- levanta un poco el instrumento y lo señala con su dedo índice. ****  
****  
-****Es un caos para identificarnos ¿no crees? ¡Al menos solo 1 de nosotros es un lujurioso- mas recordando a Dende, se lleva una mano a la boca purpureándose. ****  
**

**-¿Lujurioso?- Repitió Dende, mirando a su padre con interés. **

**  
****-Una palabra que oirás mucho, pero que usaras nunca niño.- contesto Piccolo, cruzándose de brazos. ****  
****  
-****Jejeje ¿Por qué no dejamos que Dende se arregle y nos alcance en la cocina hermano? -se da la vuelta y baja a la cocina, Piccolo le sigue y llegan a su destino, Gio con toda la experiencia del mundo, va por los utensilios de cocina y en unos minutos se sirve y le sirve a su hermano una humeante taza con café, Piccolo se lo agradece y cuando bebe nota que su hermano menor se ve preocupado.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre Gio?- le pregunto Piccolo, dando un sorbito de su café.- ¿Qué té molesta?**

**  
-****No hay nada que me moleste -parpadea por lo que acaba de decir-¡Agh! ¡Maldición! -resopla aire- Creo que Luisa esta con alguien. ****  
****  
****-¿En serio?- Piccolo se pone nervioso de golpe y una gran gota de sudor le corre por la nuca, pero como sabia guardar las apariencias, hizo como el que no le importaba mucho la cosa.- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ******

-**Tal vez no deba contarte -bebe un poco de su café- Bueno, ahí te va: Hace un par de años ella estuvo casada y el matrimonio no funciono, él le pidió el divorcio- Piccolo casi se atraganto cuando escucho a su hermano. ****  
****  
****-Cof… cof… ca-¿casada?- mira incrédulo a su hermano- ¡Pero si Fernanda parece no estar hecha para esa vida! -se ríe- ¡No me tomes el pelo hermanito, que sabes que no me gusta nada! ****  
****  
-****¿Ves que me río? -Piccolo se calma y Gio cierra los ojos molesto llevándose una mano a la frente- Tuvo una depresión muy fuerte por 2 meses y no quiero que vuelva a lo mismo- baja la mano a la mesa abriendo los ojos, su mirada sin vida se encrudeció- ¡Mataría al desgraciado que vuelva a romperle el corazón! -Piccolo paso saliva. ****  
**

**-Hombre, Gio ¡Tu hermana ya es una persona adulta que sabe lo que hace!- sonríe nerviosamente- ¡Si a escogido a otro para que sea su compañero, deberías de estar feliz por ella! –aclara- En el caso de que haya alguien ****  
****  
-****Quizás tengas razón- suspira un poco mas calmado, en eso como una tromba entra Nail, quien con un "¡Que onda!" Abre el refri y saca una botella con agua fría, la abre y se sienta enfrente de sus hermanos ****  
****  
****Por un momento no dicen nada, Gio porque esta molesto con Nail, Piccolo porque esta furioso con Nail y Nail… porque esta bebiendo agua. ****  
**

**Mas se detiene de beber, deja la botella lentamente y se acerca a Piccolo, a quien le sale una gota de sudor en la frente, Nail se sonríe y luego de reírse estruendosamente exclama: ¡ESTE YA PROBO MUJER! ****  
****  
****Piccolo se quedo de piedra, mirando al namek como si estuviera loco -¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo, majadero?!****  
****  
-¡¿****EN SERIO?! -Exclamo ahora Giovanni, se rasca la cabeza y le pone una mano en el hombro- ¡Felicidades hermano!****  
****  
-¡****Ah! Es que tu no sabes… -Nail se acomoda en su silla y carraspea un poco- Como sabemos, Nameksei se quedo sin mujeres por un cataclismo o que se yo… ****  
****  
****Mira a Piccolo- Pero como podemos recordar, vuestro querido padre fue uno de los últimos que podía engendrar con mujeres y bueno los genes pasaron a... -señalando a Piccolo- ¡Y a ti también! –señalando a Giovanni, levanta su botella de agua en señal de brindis- ¡Y gracias a la fusión también los he "heredado"! ****  
****  
-****Y una de las características es que los nameks que dejaron la virginidad es que sus ojos se vuelven más profundos y oscuros ¡Así qué por eso sé que dejaste de ser virgen! -levanta su botella en señal de brindis ****  
****  
****Piccolo se purpureo a más no poder -¡¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!!- Rugió al oído de su hermano mediano. ****  
****  
-****JAJAJAJA ¡Ya Piccolo cálmate!- Gio se reía a mas no poder- También una de las características es tu olor, es ahora tan fuerte como el mío o el de Nail. Y a todo esto ¿La conocemos? –Mas Giovanni se quedo mudo de golpe y en su mente se fraguaban las noticias: Fer saliendo con "alguien", Piccolo con "alguien", el namek invidente se puso pálido y la mano que tenia en el hombro de su hermano mayor se puso helada, respiraba rápidamente y… ****  
****  
-****¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ANDA SALIENDO CON MI HERMANA!!! **

**Piccolo se quedo de piedra y Nail los miro a ambos sorprendidísimo, Giovanni se puso de pie quedando frente a su hermano, temblando de coraje. ****  
****  
-****PE… PE… ¡¡PERO SI ESO ES INCESTO!! -grito a pleno pulmón que la casa tembló como si en cualquier momento se colapsara. ****  
****  
-¡¡****MENDIGO!! ¡¡DESGRACIADO!! ¡¡HIJO DE!! -gritaba haciendo "zwings" con su bastón para darle a Piccolo, quien esquivaba por los pelos, Nail los miraba aun sentado. ****  
****  
-¡****Pero si lo hizo con tu hermana, no contigo!- Al oírlo Giovanni dejo de atacar a su hermano y se volteo no cabreado ¡Enputadisimo! Hacia el boquifloja ****  
****  
-****¡¡¡CALLATE CABRON QUE TU NO ME TIENES TAN CONTENTO!!! -Se voltea de nuevo a su hermano mayor- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! **

**-De primero, Gio, que te quede esto bien claro. -dijo Piccolo, poniéndose en su pose de autoridad como hermano mayor- Hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero, no tengo porque ir dándote explicaciones de las cosas que realizo. Segundo, sí, me he acostado con Fernanda ¿Y que? Me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella y no pienso dejarla por un capricho tuyo. **

**  
****-****GRRRRR -El mencionado respira furiosamente con los puños encrespados y los dientes apretados, más pronto trata de calmarse y aun con el rictus furioso le susurra- Hazle algo malo y NO te haré nada a ti, pero ten esto por seguro: Te haré lamentarlo por el resto de tus Días- dicho esto se retira de la cocina dando un portazo. Nail miraba todo en silencio, se levanta de la silla y pone una mano en el hombro del namek mayor. **

**-¡Te felicito, serán una gran pareja! -y se va antes de que le den su merecido por indiscreto ****  
****  
-¿****Ya paso todo? -al voltear esta Leonardo recargado en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, Piccolo no sabia que decir al estar ante el-padre-de-la-mujer-con-quien-se-acostó. ****  
****  
****-Más o menos.- suspira y se deja caer abatido sobre una silla de la cocina.- Este día va de mal en peor. Alarian que no duerme, Oril que se ha puesto enfermo y ahora Giovanni me odia por lo que he hecho. ****  
****  
-****No te odia... - se acerca a el y se sienta a un lado suyo- La ha cuidado desde que nació y no puede sacarse la idea de que Luisa Fernanda ya no es una niñita a la que hacían llorar -mira a Piccolo- Sé que no lastimaras a mi hija y que la procuraras en todo, realmente puedo estar seguro que eres lo mejor para ella- le sonríe y luego se estira un poco- Mientras el padre acepte al novio, los demás pueden fastidiarse jejejeje- Piccolo sonríe un poco y mira a la tortuga. **

**-Entonces… ¿No le importa que salga con su hija?- quiso estar seguro.**

**-****Me importa que no la lastimes -le sonríe cálidamente- De ahí en adelante pueden hacer lo que se les antoje -se levanta y va a revisar a Orión que lo había traído a rastras de regreso a la sala para que no se enfermara mas. ****  
****  
****-¡¡YO QUIERO SALIR A JUGAR!!- Se escucha desde la sala; Orión estaba con Mike, quien se había quedado con él para vigilarlo. El pequeño Namek estaba montando una rabieta fenomenal en el sofá. ****  
****  
-****¡¡Y YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO!! ¡SI LEO TE VUELVE A VER AFUERA TE PONDRA INYECCIONES! -le habla en susurro- Y créeme él es muy malo con las inyecciones- mas se quedo callado cuando vio al su hermano mayor con cara de pocos amigos. ****  
****  
-¡****Anda! ¡Dile mentiras para que me tenga más miedo! -lo mira cabreado y luego mira al niño- ¿Quieres ponerte peor? ¡Tú me dices! ****  
****  
****-¡¡NO ME GUSTA ESTAR ENCERRADO!!- Mira cabreado al adulto y se pone en pie sobre el sofa.- ¡ME VOY!- Salta por encima del respaldo del sofá y sale corriendo hacia la puerta para salir al exterior. **

**Leonardo saca una daga que tenia oculta en su muñequera y la lanza con rapidez incrustándose entre la gorguera y la puerta de la cocina, el niño hacia intentos por zafarse pero fue difícil hacerlo, Piccolo se acerca a su pequeño quien seguía forcejeando **

**-¿Que ocurre aquí?- mira muy mal al niño.- ¿No te había dicho que te quedaras en la sala?- Saca la daga y carga al pequeño.- ¡Te quedaras aquí y no hay vuelta de pagina!- sentencio, dejando al pequeño en el sofá y devolviéndole la daga a su futuro suegro. ****  
****  
-¡****Pero que relajo hay aquí!- Fer mira al niño que esta con los bracitos cruzados- Mmmh veo que no te dejan jugar ¿eh?- busca algo de su pantalón y se lo entrega al niño - Ten este video juego, quizás te entretenga un poco -Orión lo coge y lo estampa contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. **

**  
****-¡¡¡Yo quiero salir a la calle!!! ¡¡¡Jugar en la nieve!!! ¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI ENCERRADO!!!!- Empieza una nueva rabieta. ****  
****  
-****A ver… -lo carga - Sé que quieres salir a jugar con la nieve cariño, pero ahora estas enfermo. Aguanta 2 días y te prometo que te sentirás mejor -le habla con dulzura y lo acerca a su cuerpo para que sienta su calor. ****  
****  
****Orión la mira con odio profundo y le muerde en el cuello. Piccolo lo cargo en seguida y le dio una bofetada para no volviera a hacer aquello. ****  
**

**-¡Ya basta!- Regaño Piccolo al niño.- ¡Me he cansado de que vayas atacando a la gente cuando se te acercan de más! -hace ademán de volver a pegarle- ¡Como lo vuelvas a hacer, de la paliza que te meta, te mando con tu abuelo una larga temporada! ****  
****  
-¡****No! -Fer le sostiene la mano al namek -Es un niño, no le pegues -mira con cariño a Orión- Ok Orión no te molestaré mas, discúlpame. Pero no puedes jugar en la nieve, es todo -lo mira directamente a los ojos; al pequeño se le saltan las lagrimas y sale corriendo al exterior de la casa cuando Raphael y Donatello abrieron la puerta para entrar; Orión salió del jardín a toda velocidad y se perdió por el bosquecillo que había cerca de la casa. El pequeño Namek siguió corriendo entre los árboles y arbustos hasta que llego al lago donde su padre y titos habían estado el día anterior.**

**  
****-Voy a buscarlo.- Piccolo salió de la casa y bajo las escaleras del porche. ****  
****  
****Emocionado por ver el agua congelada, Orión se acerco al filo del lago y puso un pie encima, comprobando que resbalaba. Sonriendo, el pequeño se puso en posición de carrera y se lanzo sobre el lago, patinando sobre el hielo con las botas planas. ****  
****  
P****ero… la superficie comenzó a resquebrajarse por el peso del niño, pues era una capa de hielo muy fina. Cuando Orión se quiso dar cuenta, el hielo que había bajo sus pies se agrietó, cayendo dentro del agua.**

**-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! -Fer quien había salido también a buscarlo se sumerge inmediatamente y lo saca. El niño no respiraba por la congelación, trataba de hacerlo reaccionar pero era inútil, Nail quien también había oído el grito de la mutante, apareció y se lo quito de los brazos.**

**Concentrándose emite su ki para calentarlo poco a poco, trato por mucho rato, hasta que su frente estaba perlada en sudor, de pronto el niño gaspea y tose sacando el liquido que había entrado a sus pulmones, comenzando a llorar y a llamar a su padre, Nail cayo de rodillas en la nieve exhausto, Fer se arrodillo junto a el y lo abrazo para consolarlo. Pronto el resto llego para auxiliarlos, al verlos Piccolo se sobrecogió mas controlándose cargo a su hijo para cubrirlo. ****  
****  
****-Ya esta, Orión. -Le frota la espalda con la capa- Ya todo paso, shhh- mece un poco al pequeño y mira a su hermano mediano- Gracias Nail, por haberle salvado la vida. ****  
****  
-****No tienes por que- se levanta y mira a su hermano- después de todo es mi sobrino ¿no? -mira ahora a la mutante- Lamento lo de la mañana -ella le sonríe y le da un zape en la cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba olvidado ****  
****  
****-Gracias a ti también Fer.- Piccolo la mira y le sonríe abiertamente.- si no hubiera sido por ti, se hubiera hundido en el agua. ****  
****  
****Fer le sonríe a su compañero e iba a besarlo, mas un sorpresivo estornudo le pillo, se estremeció un poco, Piccolo abrió su capa cubriéndola y juntos con Orión en brazos entraron al casa, donde su calidez les recibiría ****  
****  
****A la mañana siguiente todo era tranquilidad, por fin Alarian dormía (después de un baño de tina con hojas de lechuga que Ilssek le recomendó) Orión al tener su cuerpo un cambio brusco, se recupero de su resfriado, y Dende, bien gracias... ****  
****  
****Los nameks eran la sensación de la Comuna, por su asombroso parecido, sus poderes y… porque eran nameks. Pronto algunas mujeres se les acercaban para conocerlos mejor. ****  
****  
****Y para Danielle tampoco pasaron desapercibidos, si era cierto que era la hija y mano derecha de Donatello, también era mujer y muy hermosa para ser una tortuga mutante ****  
****  
****Su largo cabello dorado caía como cascada sobre los hombros, la piel era de un tornasolado verde profundo y lozana a pesar de ser escamosa. Sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas y su figura era voluptuosa dejando sin aliento a cualquiera. ****  
****Donatello estaba arreglando su camioneta mientras oía "Stronger" de Britney Spears, aunque sus hermanos le decían que quizás esa cantante ya había muerto de vieja, el seguía escuchándola. Mientras vociferaba la canción bajo una aeronave que arreglaba, Piccolo llego preguntando si ya estaba arreglada la que Leo le prestaba pues aun no estaba seguro si podía volar por su cuenta.**

**  
-****Lo estará, cuando lo este- fue su única respuesta, mientras tanteaba en el suelo alguna herramienta, golpeo con el puño cuando no la hallo y extendiendo la mano: "Pásame la llave de tuercas niño" **

**  
****Piccolo busco en la caja de herramientas y cuando la encontró se la entrego, después de unos cuantos movimientos, le pidió al namek que encendiera la aeronave. En unos segundos uno rugido denoto que el vehiculo estaba listo ****  
****Danielle quien estaba en el taller, salió con una caja de herramientas roja, al mirar al namek, entrecerró cautivadoramente los ojos y se acerco con paso seguro, la cargaba con ambas manos la caja haciendo que sus senos se mostraran turgentes, Piccolo al verla por educación fue a ayudarle, al hacerlo no pudo evitar mirar los atributos de la mutante quien tampoco lo paso desapercibido ****  
****  
****-¿Dónde quieres que te lo deje?- pregunto, volviendo rápidamente la cabeza con disimulo, para que no se notase mucho lo que había pasado. ****  
****  
-****Donde tu desees- siseo acomodándose la cabellera, camino detrás de el y se sentó en una de las sillas que había ahí, mientras buscaba dentro de la caja, un mechón cruzo su rostro descansando en uno de los hermosos senos ****  
****  
****Notando la mirada del namek, levanto la azul vista y se sonrió - Tu aeronave estará lista, solo tengo que... introducir un código para que no vuelva a descomponerse ****  
****  
****-De acuerdo.- Piccolo asintió. ****  
****  
****Encontrando el chip donde estaba el código, fue hacia la aeronave y abrió el capacete, se agacho un poco estirando las hermosas piernas, el cabello le cubría el rostro, moviendo la cabeza para poder ver, Piccolo tomando los mechones se los sostuvo hacia atrás. Después de unos cuantos movimientos por fin pudo poner el chip, se levanto y limpiándose las manos de grasa le sonrió al namek informándole que había quedado como nueva. ****  
****  
****Mostrando felicidad, le abraza con fuerza pegando sus atributos al namek quien para su desgracia Fernanda iba acercándose, al verlos arqueo una ceja y le echo una mirada asesina al namek ****  
****  
****Piccolo mira a Danielle, miro a Fernanda y volvió a mirar a la tortuga. Separándose rápidamente de ella, le aseguro a su novia que todo aquello había sido un accidente, que ella lo abrazo de repente cuando habían terminado de arreglar la aeronave. ****  
****  
-****¡Vamos primis! ¡No tienes por que ponerte celosa! -aprieta las mejillas del namek con una mano- ¡Es tan adorable! -se aleja Danielle tarareando una canción, cuando se marcho Fernanda tomo de la gorguera al namek y lo miro furica. ****  
****  
-****¡Danielle será muy mi prima, pero es una loca de primera! ¡Si te vuelvo a ver con ella te arranco lo que tienes de hombre y se lo doy de comer a los perros! -lo suelta y le da la espalda con los brazos cruzados. ****  
****  
****-Fer, en serio, fue ella la que se me abrazo. -Piccolo tenia un tic nervioso en un ojo- Solo la he ayudado en su trabajo un poquito, como un caballero, nada más. ****  
****  
****Al oírlo, ella se descruza los brazos y gira lentamente con una vena saltándole en la cabeza, los ojos eran 2 brasas de carbón- ¡OK Piccolo tu la ayudaste, te felicito, eres todo un caballero! ****  
****  
-****¡¡¡PERO NO VUELVAS A HACERLO!!! -cuando se aseguro de que el namek entendió se retira bufando y gritando obscenidades, Piccolo se levanta del suelo y se va corriendo tras ella ****  
****  
****-¡Espera Fernanda, por favor!- la para de un brazo y se pone delante de ella- Te juro por lo que más quiero en este universo, que son mis hijos y tu, que no te he sido infiel en ningún momento. -la mira con ojitos de cordero- Te lo juro, es enserio. ****  
****  
-****Esta bien -mira hacia un lado, luego lo mira -Es que Danielle... ¡Bueno tiene una figura que detiene el trafico y es muy inteligente! Me hizo sentir celosa -pone ojitos tristes- ¿Me perdonas? ****  
****  
****-Pues claro. -la abraza con toda la ternura del mundo.- Te perdonaría hasta que me mataras incluso. -le besa la cabeza sin soltarla del abrazo.- Eres mi "chiquita", mi amor y solo quiero mejor para ti. Jamás te lastimaría, ni haría algo que te hiciera sentir mal. (Que cursi)****  
****  
****Fer lo abraza también y están así un buen rato, de pronto "algo" de Piccolo comienza a tomar "vida", Fer mira hacia abajo y luego a la cara del namek que estaba púrpura y tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza ****  
****  
-****JAJAJAJA ¡Parece que alguien esta feliz de verme! -Piccolo se ríe nerviosamente y la mira por unos segundos, después se relaja y riendo también la besa en los labios, cargándola por la cintura, apretándola para delicia de la mutante.**

**  
****-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.- susurro cuando se separaron. ****  
****  
-****Yo también - acaricio la mejilla del namek y le deposito otro suave beso, justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que estaban en medio de toda la comuna. Mas avergonzados que nunca se fueron corriendo a donde nadie mas los viera, deteniéndose en una parte oscura del bosque riendo de todo lo que les pasaba juntos. ****  
****  
E****n casa de Leonardo, Orión se había despertado de la siesta que se había echado. mirándo soñoliento a los lados, se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación. Con sumo cuidado, salió de la casa sin que nadie se diere cuenta y entro a la de Raphael, encontrándolo en su despacho; al principio la tortuga no se había dado cuenta, solo se fijo en el niño cuando lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones que ****  
****  
-****Hola Orión ¿Cómo has estado? -dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba a un lado del niño- ¿Porque has venido a verme? ****  
****  
****-¡No sé!- se encoge de hombros.- No quería estar en la cama y se me paso venir a verte.- contesto muy inocentemente, ****  
****  
-****Aaaaah- dijo por respuesta y se llevo una mano al mentón, el niño no hacia las cosas por que si ¿O si? ****  
**

**-****Ejem ¿Y como te llevas Luisa? -En eso la mirada de Orión cambio a una maligna, el mutante trago saliva y pensó que había cometido un grave error**

**-¡A esa ni me la menciones!- gruño Oril.- ¡Nos quiere robar a nuestro padre! ****  
****Robar... Mmmh... Esa es una palabra muy fuerte Oril- le da la espalda y hace que acomoda unos libros del escritorio- Por que piensas que te lo esta robando? Ella se acerca a ti y a tus hermanos y ellos se llevan bien con Luisa ****  
****  
****-¡Padre es solo nuestro y de los hermanos! -bufa y se cruza de brazos- Además, es una irrespetuosa. -mira hacia otro lado- no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás y es una egoísta. ****  
****  
-¿****A que te refieres con egoísta? - deja de "acomodar" los libros y se sienta sobre su escritorio - Tal vez ella no sabe como te sientes y por eso actúa así; si le dices lo que piensas y sientes como tus hermanos ella te tratara mejor. ****  
****  
****-¿Porqué debería hacer eso?- resopla.- ¡Nosotros estábamos muy bien hasta que ella empezó a alejarnos de nuestro padre! **

**  
****-Pero sabemos que la ama y no deberíamos meternos en eso. -dijo Orión, tomando el control del cuerpo y respondiéndole a su contraparte. **

**  
****-¡Tú no te metas!- gruño Oril, mirando muy mal hacia un lado, cuando si estuviera viendo a Orión. ******

-**En eso tienes razón Oril, pero a la vez la tiene Orión "¡Uy que complicado esta esto"! -Raph carraspea un poco- ¿Prefieres que ella se aleje para siempre, aunque tu padre sufra? ****  
****  
****-¡Si!- contesto Oril. **

**  
****-¡No!- negó Orión.- Yo quiero que papá sea feliz. **

**  
****-¿No te había dicho que te callaras?- gruño Oril.- ¡Me vas a obligar que te encierre de nuevo entre el hielo! ****  
****  
-****"Esto esta difícil" -Raph mira mas preocupado cada vez al niño- Hagamos esto Oril, dense una semana cada uno para tratarla, primero Orión y después tu; si no se logran llevar bien, entonces hablare con su padre para que vea que la relación con Luisa es dañina para todos ¿Que me dices? ****  
****  
****-¡Ni hablar!- bufa.- ¡Esto es un asunto muy personal que tengo que aclarar con el insecto este que convive conmigo dentro del cuerpo!**

**  
****-¡Pero si el cuerpo es mío!- se quejo Orión.- ¡Tú te colaste!**

**  
****-¡Me estoy cansando de escuchar tu maldita voz mañana si y tarde también!- Oril se abraza a si mismo y comienza a arañarse los costado con las garras, haciéndose cortes algo profundo.- cállate de una vez. ****  
****  
-¡¡****NO!! -Raph lo detiene de las manos y lo mira a los ojos -¡Una semana cada uno para que puedan ver mas allá! No tienes nada que perder... y mucho que ganar- El niño lo mira y piensa por unos segundos. ****  
****  
****-¡Dame una buena razón para hacer eso!- gruño Oril. ****  
****  
-****¿No te gustan las apuestas? -dijo para hacerle olvidar su auto-daño **

**  
****-¡Je! ¡Mucho!- sonrió el demonio.- Cuanto más peligrosas, mejor. ****  
****  
-****Gánate la confianza de la hibrida y así la tendrás comiendo de tu mano en una semana y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella -le sonrió como lo hacia en antaño, el niño pensó en las posibilidades de deshacerse de ella y acepto el reto. ****  
****  
****-Esta bien, una semana -señalo- ¡No pienso dar más tiempo sin tomar el control del cuerpo! ****  
****  
-****Bien... -suspiro aliviado y lo soltó, el niño cerro los ojos por varios minutos, Raphael se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, puso su mano en el hombro susurrando: ¿Orión? ****  
****  
****-Si.- contesto el niño, sonriendo un poco, aunque también con el ceño un poco fruncido por que le dolían los cortes de sus costados. ******

-**Ven aquí hijo mío- le susurro cargándolo con cuidado y lo llevo con Leo, quien lo curo rápidamente, cuando termino salió corriendo en busca de su padre para jugar ****  
****  
****-¡¡Papá!!- lo llamo por toda la comuna, buscándolo. Lo encontró en el bosquecillo junto a Fernanda. Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo, abrazados y besándose muy apasionadamente. Orión se mordió el labio inferior y llamo a Oril para que le diese su consejo sobre esa situación, pero nadie le respondió; sintiendo algo de pena porque ya no contaba con la compañía de su hermano "gemelo" se fue a casa arrastrando los pies por la calle. Cuando llego, subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, sentándose en una esquina de la estancia, abrazándose a si mismo y dejando la mirada perdida en el suelo; se sentía solo sin Oril, terriblemente solo y eso no le agradaba nada, pues estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre cerca en su mente para hablar con él.**

**  
****Pasaron unos minutos cuando siente el ki de su padre acercarse, se abrió la puerta y sonrió, mas su sonrisa se borro al ver a la mutante entrando, al verlo se dirigió y se arrodillo frente a el ****  
****  
-****¿Porque estas aquí tan solo? -le acerco la cara y froto su nariz contra la suya como un beso de esquimal- Tu papá y yo hemos estado buscándote hace rato ****  
****  
****-Oril me ha dejado.- snifea- Ya no me responde. -se le saltan las lagrimas. **

**  
****-Orión.- Piccolo carga al pequeño y deja que llore en su pecho todo lo que quería, abrazándolo protectoramente.- Oril regresara**

**  
****Fer se levanto y los abrazo a los 2, con una mano acariciaba la cabecita del niño y pensó en lo solitario que estaba, los 3 salieron del cuarto y durmieron en la misma cama, con Orión en medio.**

**  
A la mañana siguiente...**

**-¡¡****ARRIBA FLOJOS YA AMANECIO Y TENEMOS UN DIA MUY NEVADO!! -al grito Piccolo y Orión despertaron gruñendo, Fer cargo con fuerza al niño y lo llevo a la ventana, el pequeño namek se maravillo al ver tanta nieve y a los niños jugando. ****  
D****espués de un rapidísimo baño, vestido y desayuno; salió corriendo para jugar, mas Fernanda lo detuvo del brazo ****  
****  
-¿¡****Como quieres deslizarte en la nieve sin tabla deslizadora!? -lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al garaje de la casa, después de mover unas cajas y otras cosas, saco una vieja tabla y se la entrego al niño- Es mía- le respondió guiñándole un ojo **

**-Y sé donde esta más alto y más divertido… -finge tristeza- ¡Pero no puedes ir porque eres muy pequeño! –luego hace que se alegra- ¡A menos que haya alguien adulto contigo! -le guiña de nuevo- ¿Que dices, vamos? ****  
****  
****-¡¡Siiii!!- Orión de varios saltitos con la tabla sobre su cabeza, cogiendo de la mano a Fernanda, salió corriendo hacia el exterior, olvidándose por completo que Oril ya no estaba con él por si ocurría algo. Subieron al empinado que había detrás de la comuna, se acomodaron en la tabla, con Fer atrás de el y sujetándolo de la cintura y después se lanzaron a toda velocidad. El viento helado acariciaba el rostro del niño que reía de felicidad, pasaron por el pequeño montículo que servia de rampa y volaron por los aires a cientos de metros y ante la mirada de los demás niños. Se soltaron de la tabla y cayeron en la nieve, abrazando Fer fuertemente a Orión, seguían riéndose aun entre la nieve hasta que poco a poco fueron calmándose ****  
****  
****El niño respiraba rápidamente por la emoción y sintió una mano que le acariciaba la mejilla, al abrir los ojitos vio a Fernanda que lo miraba con cariño, tenia en el cabello nieve y le daba un aspecto caprichoso, ella se levanto y lo puso en su regazo y le dio un abrazo tan calido como los que le daba su papa, sin ninguna clase de reserva, Orión le respondió al abrazo, sintiendo a gusto con ella. **

**  
****-¿Tú quieres mucho a papá, verdad?- pregunto muy inocentemente- ¿Tanto como nosotros a él? -al decir nosotros, se entristeció, pues se refería a Oril y a él y no tener el apoyo de su hermano de toda la vida, lo asustaba. ****  
****  
-****Por supuesto que los quiero a TODOS -hizo hincapié en la palabra - Ustedes son ahora una parte muy importante de mi vida y me moriría si algo malo les pasara- le sonríe con afecto -Y no importe lo que suceda siempre puedes contar conmigo ****  
****  
****-¿A Oril también lo quieres?- quiso saber. ****  
****  
-¡****A TODOS!- Le toca con el índice la nariz del niño y la acaricia, el por su parte se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo, Fer sin soltarlo se levanta y jala la tabla deslizadora para dar otro vuelo juntos. ****  
**

**La mañana fue pasando muy velozmente para la parejita. Piccolo se le hunio tras desayunar y, junto a sus hermanos, comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve a la cual se unieron Dende y Alarian para alivio de Fernanda y Orión, que iban perdiendo. ****  
****  
-****JAJAJAJA ¡TOMA ESTO CIELITO!- Fer le lanza a su compañero una bola de nieve que da de lleno en su cara, Nail se ríe por ello y le cae una también, Gio como no veía, solo se concentraba en hacer las bolas que poco a poco se iban acabando ****  
****Alarian lanzaba a mas no poder, al igual que Dende, Fer creaba una bola y se la daba a Orión que la lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas ****  
****  
-¡¡****TE RINDES NAMEK!! ¡¡¡TE HEMOS SUPERADO!!! -Grita nuevamente Fer con una bola de nieve en su mano, lista para atacar. ****  
****  
****-¡NUNCA!- Dijo Piccolo, cubriéndose la cara con la capa.- ¡Todavía no me habéis derrotado!- lanza la bola de nieve que tiene en la mano, que le da de lleno a Dende en la cara y lo tira. ****  
****  
-¡¡¡****CONQUE ATACAS A MIS BEBES!!! -Fer agarra mas nieve -¡¡¡NADIE ATACA A MIS BEBES!!! -Y le lanza la bola con la velocidad digna de un beisbolista dando de lleno al rostro de Piccolo, seguida de otra para Nail y otras cientos de más, tantas que Gio solo alcanzaba a cubrirse con los brazos. ****  
****Aprovechando la distracción, Fer y compañía corrieron al "Fuerte Enemigo" y lanzándoles nieve lograron sacarlos de ahí, obteniendo el éxito. ****  
****  
****-Maldita sea.- Piccolo reconoció su derrota.**

**  
****-Bueno, lo que bien empieza, bien acaba.- dijo Nail, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Hemos pasado un buen rato en familia! ******

-**Si… lo que digan -murmuro Gio sacándose la nieve de los oídos, tras él, los enanos y Fer saltaban y reían de gusto por haber vencido. ****  
****  
****-Je.- Piccolo hace una bola de nieve.- Pero podemos tomar revancha. -lanza la bola a toda velocidad y le acierta a Fer en la mejilla izquierda, que era que tenia mirando hacia los Nameks. No falto ni media palabra más, para que empezaran una nueva lucha y recuperar lo perdido. ****  
****  
Y… N****o lo recuperaron… ****  
****  
-****Bien namek ¿Te rindes? - Fer lanza un poco hacia arriba la bola de nieve que cayo a su mano y se agacho un poco mas el rostro, pues estaba sentada en el vientre de Piccolo – O te damos mas para que te convenzas… ****  
****  
****Piccolo sonrió y se giro, tumbando a Fernanda sobre su peso, siendo ahora él el que estaba sentado sobre la cadera de ella. **

**  
****-Soy muy terco para rendirme en una lucha.- dijo, sonriendo. ****  
****  
-****Grrrr… –Fer le gruño jugando e iba a darle batalla, cuando una bola de nieve dio en la nuca del namek, al voltear cabreado se topo con la sonrisa maliciosa de Gio y le lanzo otra bola dándole en la cara, furico Piccolo se quito la nieve. ****  
****  
-¡¡¡****NO QUE NO SABIAS TIRAR NIEVE GIOVANNI!!! -Bufo Piccolo y le cayo otra bola en la cara. ****  
****  
-¡****Digamos que soy un doble agente! -le lanza una bola para salir de estampida por si Piccolo le daba por patearlo; haciendo varias bolas de nieve, Piccolo comenzó a lanzárselas todas al Namek invidente, acertando en todo los tiros. ****  
**

**-¡Eso para que aprendas enano que con tu hermano mayor no se juega!- gruño, lanzándole la ultima a la nuca. ****  
****  
-****JAJAJAJAJAJA -Fer se reía a mandíbula batiente aun tirada en la nieve, suspiro feliz, luego se levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia los niños. ****  
-****Bueno chicos, ahora debemos ir al centro comercial- mira la ropa de ellos- Que si alguien los ve, llaman a servicio infantil y se los lleva por harapientos y fachosos. ****  
****  
****-¿¡Para que gastarse el dinero cuando tenemos nuestro propio "centro comercial y modista" en casa!?- pregunta Alarian, señalando a Piccolo por encima del hombro.- Además, yo me siento muy bien con esta ropa. ****  
****  
-****"¿Modista?" -mira al namek y luego a Alarian y comienza a carcajearse al imaginarse al namek vistiendo a los 3 críos ****  
****  
-¿****En serio te gusta esta ropa? -le señala al suéter verde oscuro y los pantalones amarillos con unas botas cafés - Alarian se sonrojo un poco y le dio la razón al mutante.**

**-Bueno, precisamente ese modelito no es el típico que yo uso. Pero cuando se trata de hacer un traje en menos de un segundo y que nos guste a nosotros, nuestro padre es el mejor, porque ya nos conoce.- Alegó. ****  
****  
-¡****Ah!- Fer le sonríe y la abraza recargándose en los hombros de la chica-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡No quiero ir al centro comercial sola! ¿Si? ****  
****  
****-¡Llévate a los enanos contigo si es eso!- bufa.- ¡A mi no me gusta ir de compras! ¡Me aburro mucho! ****  
****  
-****Mmmh ¡Esta bien! ¡Yo que te quería comprar los jeans que se están usando! -al oírla Alarian se le dibujo una ligera sonrisa. ****  
****  
****-¡¿Y que estamos esperando?!- pregunta, cogiéndola de las manos y corriendo hacia donde estaba el centro comercial junto a los enanos. ****  
****  
****Después de 3 horas, varios paseos en las tiendas, discutir por las tallas, amenazar a las vendedoras… ¡Por fin Alarian tenia las botas, zapatos, blusas, playeras, faldas, uno que otro vestido y sus adorados jeans! (10 para ser exactos). Ahora Fer, los niños y Alarian descansaban en una heladeria, con cientos de cajas alrededor de ellos. ****  
****  
T****ambién les había tocado a los namekcitos, que Fer los surtió de pantalones, camisas, y ropa interior, al igual que al padre (si alguien se pregunta de donde saca el dinero, es porque en la OCI al ser una soldado-mercenaria le pagan muy bien)****  
****  
****-Sigo opinando que aquella camisa negra no me pega.- se quejo Dende por que le habían comprado una camisa de cuello alto.- A mi me da más los colores suaves, como el blanco -bebe su soda.****  
****  
-****Debes tener como básico algo negro, te lo puedes poner con algo claro- respondió Fer mientras se llevaba la cucharilla de helado a la boca y mira al pequeño que se comía con avidez su helado de vainilla. (Como se ve que el namek no los saca tan seguido a pasear ¬¬)**

**-¡****A Orión si le gusto su ropa! ¿Verdad? -los otros 2 niños miran al pequeño curiosos ****  
**

**-Si.- sonrió, pues no solo se había comprado ropa que a él le gustaba, sino también a Oril. ****  
****  
-****Bueno niños ¿Algún otro lugar para ver? -dijo recargándose en la silla y mirando los paquetes- Aun siento que me falta algo ****  
****  
****-¿Algo para padre?- pregunta Alarian- Creo que si le compras un traje con corbata incluida se vería muy… gracioso.- Se ríe al imaginarse a Piccolo con traje. **

**  
-¡****Por que no! -Fer se levanta, toma varios paquetes seguida de los niños quienes cargaban también lo suyo. Entraron en una fina tienda exclusiva para caballeros; un apuesto humano de cabello rubio y ojos miel les recibió amablemente; Fer le pidió que le llevara a los trajes sastre. ****  
****  
****Al llegar le dio la talla de Piccolo y el vendedor humano desapareció por unos minutos para llegar después con un traje cafe oscuro de fino casimir, la tela era resistente y sofisticada, también le llevo una camisa blanca de lino y una corbata del mismo tono del traje con unos rombos negros en su inferior ****  
-****¿Que dicen niños? ¿Creen que le guste?- mostró Fer al trío quien estaba sacado de onda por tantas cosas.**

**  
****-Pues…- dijo Orión. ****  
**

**-¿Tiene seguro de vida, verdad?- quiso saber Dende. ****  
**

**-JAJAJAJA ¡Cuando lo vea, va aponer cara de horror!- Alarian se echa a reír de nuevo. ****  
****  
-¿****Por que? -dijo media confusa Fer mirando el traje – Bueno ¿Algún otro color?-los mira suplicante -¡Cualquiera que no sea morado! ****  
****  
****-Azul oscuro, marrón o negro.- contesto la dragen.- ¡Ni se te ocurra comprarle de otro color, porque entonces si que te lo tira a la cara! ****  
**

**-¡Gracias! -Fer le pide al vendedor esos colores, quien cortes fue a buscarlos.**

**Mientras esperaban, Fer siguió viendo en algunos escaparates de la tienda, los chicos por su parte veían a otro lado.**

**-¡Niños! –oyeron una voz femenina a lo lejos, al principio no le prestaron atención, hasta que repitió y miraron hacia el exterior de la tienda.**

**-Una hermosa humana de cabello azul les saludaba efusivamente con la mano libre, pues la otra estaba cargando bolsas, los aludidos salieron de la tienda para encontrarla.**

**-¡Niños! ¿En donde han estado todo este tiempo? –Bulma los mira detenidamente y baja sus bolsas al piso**

**-¡Hemos estado buscándolos como locos desde que hace casi 3 meses Goku no encuentra sus kis y ni decir que el Templo Sagrado esta hecho escombros!**

**-No te preocupes Bulma, estamos con unas personas que nos brindan su casa –contesto Dende; Alarian le dio un codazo, pues los mutantes les habían pedido de favor que no comentaran sobre su presencia.**

**-¿Pasa algo niños? –Fer al no verlos dentro de la tienda, salió para buscarlos, al verlos hablando con la humana se preocupó pensando que eran molestados.**

**Al ver Bulma a la enorme mutante, se puso nerviosa, pero Dende le informa rápidamente a Fernanda que es amiga de la familia; Bulma asintió nerviosa y después de un corto "Adios" se retiro, diciendo que tenia muchas cosas que hacer.**

-Pues que cosas –comenta divertida Alarian, mientras ve a Bulma alejarse- ¡Casada con un asesino extraterreste y casi se mea con una mutante terrícola! –Y camina cuando Fer le grita desde lo lejos diciéndole que ya regresaban a casa.

**Esta por demás decir que cuando regresaron y le mostraron "sus regalos" al namek, este los guardo en lo más profundo del closet, con la tonta excusa de bien guardarlos para que no se maltraten… (Aja ¬¬)**

**La noche estaba algo movida en casa de los Yoshi. La familia al completo se había reunido bajo el mismo techo para celebrar que Fernanda había regresado y que ella y Piccolo habían comenzado su relación como pareja.**

**El único que no estaba contento con todo aquello era Oril, que se había quedado apartado, vigilando los movimientos de su padre para con la mutante que tenia sentada al lado, sintiendo como los celos lo iban comiendo por dentro. **

**En un lado de la mesa, Dende, Mr. momo y Alarian platicaban animadamente de las cosas que habían hecho durante el día, descubriendo que en realidad todo aquello se lo esta estaban tomando como unas vacaciones bien merecidas.**

**Piccolo no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro a su hijo pequeño, que "jugaba" con la videoconsola de Mike en la sala, bebiendo de su zumo de moras y cerezas y haciendo alguno que otro movimiento brusco con los puños cerrados, como si estuviera luchando con el enemigo de su monito.**

**Mientras todos charlaban, se abrió la puerta de entrada donde llego Giovanni cargando una maleta, detrás de él entro Narda su esposa, quien al verla la familia la recibió con abrazos y acariciando el vientre gestante. Ella lucia radiante y contaba todos los detalles alegres de su embarazo que parecía cursar en feliz término.**

**-¡Así que eres el famoso Piccolo!- se acerco la hermosa rubia mirando con afecto al namek, este asintió un poco apenado, pues aun no se acostumbraba que la gente lo tratara con familiaridad.**

**-¡Uuyyyy!- Oril echa un mirandón de esos que congelan la sangre, con los celos a pie de flor y mirando muy feamente por encima de su hombro hacia la mujer, Oril se colgó del cuello de su padre para que no acercara a Narda. Echando una mirada gélida a la mujer de su tío Giovanni, bufo y obligo a su padre a sentarse en la silla que había estado ocupando durante la cena.**

**Raphael miraba la escena en silencio, bebió de su refresco y dejo el vaso en la mesita, acercándose al namek sin que el crío lo notará -Veo que Oril te tiene la medida- rumoreó como quien no quiere la cosa**

**-Es muy protector.- dijo piccolo, fastidiado por el comportamiento de su pequeño.- No me deja acercarme a nadie nuevo si él antes no esta seguro de que no quiere nada conmigo.**

**Raphael dio una risa burlona y miro directamente a los ojos a Piccolo- Una cosa es ser protector y otra controlador, créeme, si le dejas en menos de 1 año hará de ti lo que quiera. En eso recuerda la apuesta y tragando saliva nota que solo faltaban 3 días para que terminase**

**-No se preocupe.- Piccolo mira a su hijo, que había vuelto a su videojuego.- No lo voy a dejar controlarme mucho tiempo. Ahora se lo permito porque esta tenso con todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando el templo este reconstruido y de nuevo en orbita, Oril sabrá quien manda de los dos.**

**-Si claro... -se lleva de nuevo a la boca su refresco - Piccolo, me gustaría tratarlo, para saber que es lo que le ocurre, podría tratarlo con hipnosis, pero necesito tu autorización.**

**-¿Tratarlo?- Piccolo lo mira con interés.- Yo lo veo muy bien y normal para que necesite tratamiento.- dijo.- un poco mal humorado de vez en cuando, pero no veo necesario que lo hipnotice ni nada por el estilo.**

**-Necesitaría una buena razón para llevarlo a un psicólogo –mira a la tortuga- ¡Sin ánimos de ofender!**

**-¿Quieres una razón? -lo mira incrédulo- ¿Te parece normal que ataque a las personas cuando estan cerca de ti? ¿Te parece normal que se auto ataque porque su otra parte esta en desacuerdo con él? -Se levanta molesto- ¡A mi parecer eres tu el que necesita tratamiento Piccolo!**

**-¡Si lo dejas, después te atacará a ti por no estar de acuerdo con él! -Mira hacia Alarian y a Dende quienes platicaban con otros niños- ¿Te gustaría que algún día los atacara solo por fastidiarte?**

**Piccolo mira a sus otros dos hijos y niega con la cabeza. –No, no me gustaría que eso sucediera.- suspira.- Esta bien. Tiene mi autorizacion para tratarlo con el metodo que vea conveniente, solo le pido que no sea muy brusco con él; aun es muy pequeño y no quiero que quede traumado.**

**-No te preocupes. Llevalo mañana a mi consultorio, él ya me conoce mas y no creo que haya inconvenientes. Pero avisale tambien a Luisa, tiene que estar enterada de lo que haremos.**

**-¿Porque?- lo miro extrañado.- El asunto es solo con Oril, no? porque debería avisar a Fernanda?**

**-Creí que eran pareja -ve su vaso ahora vació- Ella tiene que estar informada, ahora que está contigo, tu deber es avisarle sobre los asuntos de la familia**

**Piccolo asiente. -esta bien. Se lo contare esta noche antes de acostarnos.- dijo el namek y mira a su hijo, que se había puesto a la ofensiva con un pequeño que se había acercado a él.- ¡ORIL!- le llamo la atención con el niño levanto su mano, listo para atacar.**

**Piccolo se levanto de su asiento, cargo a su hijo y se lo llevo a su habitación para bañarlo y acostarlo.**

**Llego la hora de dormir; las correspondientes parejas se marcharon a sus habitaciones a descansar, entrando Piccolo y Fernanda en la que compartían ahora.**

**-Fer, te tengo que contar una cosa- dijo Piccolo, entrando en el closet y poniendo el pijama**

**-¿Que sucede amor? -volteo mientras se ponia un camison azul**

**-Mañana voy a llevar a orión con tu tío Raphael para que lo trate. -dijo, saliendo del closet con el pijama ya puesto- Me lo ha aconsejado mientras cenabamos; después de que Oril me obligara a sentarme cuando Narda me iba a saludar**

**-Si, lo vi, sabes Majunia creo que sera de gran ayuda que Oril exteriorice mas sus pensamientos, así sabremos que le ocurre**

**-Llevo mucho tiempo intentando saber que le pasa por la mente. pero es muy cerrado y terco para platicar de esas cosas.- se sienta en la cama.- he intentado convercerlo de muchas formas, pero es imposible, sabe muy bien como protegerse a si mismo para que no puede entrar en su mente.**

**-Tal vez él no quiere que entren en su mente, sino que lo ayuden a salir de esta- lo toma de las manos- créeme le sera de mucha ayuda- lo mira con cariño- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.**

**-Gracias.- la besa en los labios con ternura.- n.n sabia que podía contar con tu apoyo en esto, fer.- acaricia la mejilla de su amada y sonríe abiertamente.**

**Fer lo abraza con fuerza -¿Acaso lo dudabas? - le empieza a hacer cosquillas- ¿Eh? ¡Acaso dudabas! Confiesa- le hacia mas cosquillas **

**-¡No! ¡Para! -Piccolo se retuerce en la cama de la risa.- ¡No! Jajajajajajajaja... ¡Detente! Jajajajaja- sigue riendose.**

**-¡No! -sigue con su juego mientras lo miraba maliciosa- ¡Eres mío y hago contigo lo que quiero! ¡Ese es el precio al estar conmigo!**

**-Ba-asta... Jajajajajaja- sigue riendose.- P-pie-edad... jajajajajaja XDD... ¡No agu-uanto l-las cosqu-illas! Jajajajajajaja**

**-¡¡Nononononoooo!!- arremete con mas fuerza, viendo que al pobre namek le salian lagrimitas, mas después lo deja y se recuesta sobre el abrazandolo, Piccolo seguia riendose, hasta que poco a poco fue calmandose, soltandosele de vez en cuando alguna risita y se secaba con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas.**

**-Te quiero mucho- le da un beso en la mejilla y se recuesta en su pecho.**

**-Yo tambien te quiero. -le devuelve el abrazo- Con todo mi corazon y alma...**

**A la mañana siguiente, Fer levanto a los dos nameks temprano para hacerles el desayuno. Oril se levanto con su humor negro y mas grosero de lo normal, aventandole los waffles que Fer le preparó, pues segun él estaban frios y secos. Piccolo le llamo la atención dandole un manazo.**

**-Ya vale.- mira mal a su hijo.- Desayuna.- le pone por delante el zumo que Fernanda le había preparado.- ¡Y como lo tires, recibiras candela! -lo amenazo con una mano.**

**después del desayuno, salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la casa, ambos nameks y mutante estaban en silencio. Apenas entraron por el porche y Raphael abrió la puerta dandoles la bienvenida, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ver bien la entrada, cuando los metió a su despacho. El lugar tenía muebles rusticos, algunos eran viejos, al sentarse en los sillones notaron que tenian algunas inscripciones, como si los anteriores pacientes hubieran escrito algo, y eran de distintos idiomas, constatando que los Yoshi habían estado en muchos lugares.**

**Y bien Oril? Como te ha ido en esta semana- pregunto a bocajarro el mutante, Piccolo lo miro un momento extrañado.**

**-Mal. -contesto el niño.-No ha pasado lo que yo esperaba.- mira friamente hacia la mutante, como si deseara que desapareciera del universo.**

**Fer no dice nada, pero se puso primero blanca y luego roja, Raph no tenia que ser adivino para notar que la respuesta la había sacado de balance para después ponerla furiosa, pero sabiendo que Piccolo estaba presente se controlo.**

**-¿Y que es lo que esperas Oril? **

**-¿Te crees que te lo voy a contar así como así?- bufa.- ¡Hay que estar loco para esperar una respuesta mia tan abiertamente!**

**-Un psiquiatra solo esta un poco menos loco que sus pacientes reza el refran- Raphael se ríe un poco y se sienta en su sillón de piel negra, mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza oyendose crujir- Se que no me dirás abiertamente y no me importa.**

**-Entonces, me voy.- hace ademan de levantarse, pero su padre lo sienta de nuevo en su silla- ¡Ha dicho que es mi problema no el suyo, eso quiere decir que, si quiero, me puedo marchar!- le dijo a su padre, con los brazos cruzados y poniendo morritos.**

**-¡Tu no querras contarle tu problema, pero yo quiero que se acabe todo este embrollo que tienes liado!- Piccolo mira secamente a su hijo.- ¡Así que, de aquí no te vas a mover hasta que todo esto termine!**

**-Es tu problema el no decírmelo, el mío que lo saques- Raphael se recarga sobre el escritorio -¡Vamos Oril! ¿A que tienes miedo? -lo mira burlón -¿Que hay en tu mente que no quieres sacar? ¿Un pasado tormentoso, un pecado que no puedes cargar mas?- lo mira fijamente a los ojos, emitiendo un débil brillo, su voz se vuelve mas grave y baja- Habla Oril**

**-¡No quiero!- mira hacia otro lado.- ¡Y aunque quisiera, es mi problema, no el tuyo! ¡Así que vete a freír espárragos al monte y déjame en paz!**

**-Oril, queremos ayudarte, por favor dinnos que te sucede- Solicito Fer tocando el hombro del niño**

**-¡¡DEJAME!! -rugió, quitando de encima suya la mano de la mujer y mirandola fieramente.- ¡No necesito nada vuestro! -gruño entre dientes- ¡Solo quiero estar solo y tranquilo! -enchina los ojos.- ¡Si quiero hablar con alguien, lo haré con Orión!- mira hacia otro lado.**

**-¡Pues el ahora no esta y nosotros estamos aquí!- lo toma Fer con brusquedad para que la viera, ahora estaba aflorando su carácter- ¡Solo queremos ayudarte!**

**-¡¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!!!- carga energía en una de sus garras y lanza una cuchillada que corto el aire, haciendo 4 ondas de energía que atravesaron la pared donde estaba la puerta.- ¡No necesito nada de una mutante insignificante como tú!- dijo con malicia.**

**-¡Pues te jodes niño mierda!-se levanta del sillón y lo toma de la gorguera- ¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de ser buena gente contigo y que me des una patada en el culo! (¿Alguien ha notado que Fer es MUY mal hablada cuando se enoja?) Si quieres que te trate así, lo haré! -le sostiene la mirada con furia, demostrándole que no le tenia miedo.**

**-¡Que te follen!- dije el niño, ganándose una mirada muy fría de su padre.- ¡¿Me has oído bien?! ¡Que te den por el culo y que no te guste!- mira a su padre.- ¡No os necesito para nada a ninguno de los dos! -vuelve su mirada hacia Fernanda- ¡Quédatelo si quieres, por mí, como si te lo tiras hasta que os muráis los dos! ¡No me importa en absoluto lo que hagáis!**

**Fernanda al escucharlo le suelta una bofetada que lo asusta por un minuto- ¡Óyeme bien, a mí me dirás lo que quieras, pero a tu padre lo respetas! ¡A el debes tenerlo hasta en un altar, porque te ha criado y aguantado tus tonterías! -enchina los ojos y le susurra apretando los dientes- ¡Cómo vuelvas a hablar así de el, te tumbo los dientes y hago que te los tragues! -lo zarandea- ¡¿ME OYES BIEN?!**

**-Grrrr...- Oril la mira mal y le hunde las garras en el pecho y brazos.- hablare todo lo mal que me dé la gana de ese bueno para nada.- dijo entre dientes.- yo no le debo nada a ese namek.**

**Fer sin amedrentarse, toma del cuello al niño, cerrandole la traquea y con la otra mano lo abofetea mas fuerte, esta vez reventandole el labio inferior, sacandole sangre- LE DEBES LA VIDA!- aprieta con mas fuerza, era como si el dolor que Oril le producia, le sacaba mas fuerzas para lastimarlo.**

**-¡Yo no le debo nada!- escupe sangre.**

**-¡YA BASTA LUISA, ESTO NO LLEGARA A NADA! -Raphael le grita a su sobrina para que se detuvieran, Piccolo hacia lo mismo, mas Oril no le escuchaba**

**Bien, ya que no le debes nada- Fernanda sonríe con maldad- No le molestara que tome algo sin importancia- Levanta su garra e iba a incrustarla en el pecho del niño, mas la mano de Piccolo la detiene. Ambos adultos se miran en silencio, sus manos forcejeaban, una por herir mortalmente y la otra por impedirlo. **

**En eso Fernanda da un manotazo soltandose del agarre del namek, mira al mocoso y tirandolo al piso le mira con desprecio -Veo que te importa mas que te maltrate a tu orgullo- le susurra al namek mayor- ¡Que te joda entonces! -se aleja dejando su mala energía en el ambiente.**

**-¡¡A MI PADRE NADIE LE HABLA ASI Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!! -ruge oril. el ki del pequeño estalla, haciendo que una aurea de energía oscura lo rodeara. Dando un grito de guerra, se lanzo contra la mutante, golpeándola con rapidez en la cara y el estomago.**

**-¡NO EN MI CONSUL..! -Raphael fue lanzado varios metros cayendo pesadamente dentro de una pila con agua.**

**-Crei que no te importaba- ríe burlona y le suelta un puñetazo en la cara para después darle un codazo en la espalda.**

**Oril reboto en el suelo, giro en el suelo apoyandose en una mano y se lanzo al ataque, rugiendo y lanzando una serie de rafagas de energía a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso.**

**Cargando energía en las manos, el pequeño namek hundio sus garras en el suelo; un temblor de tierra azoto la casa y unas columnas de energía salieron del suelo, rodeando a la mutante y provocandole algunos cortes serios.**

**Fer apretando los dientes con furia, se abalanzo sobre el niño esquivando las columnas de energía y se lanzo sobre el, rodando varios metros, golpeandose y lanzandose obscenidades mutuamente, estaban llenos de tierra y sus sangres se mezclaban con el sudor, pero ninguno daba tregua.**

**Oril golpea y esquiva con gran velocidad. Colérico, creo un par de dagas largas y arremetió contra la mutante con toda su fuerza, demostrando lo diestro que era con las armas, haciendo incisiones profundas en el cuerpo de Fernanda.**

**-¡DESGRACIADO! -usando sus palmas, bloquea un ataque frontal y logra quitarle una daga, usándola a su beneficio, le da con su palma en el pecho lanzándolo lejos.**

**Oril giro en el aire y sonríe, ahora estaba parejos en armas; algo que a él le gustaba. Dando un grito, volvió a lanzarse contra la mutante, arremetiendo con toda su fuerza y bloqueando el contraataque de está, lanzando una ráfaga de energía por la boca y otra por los ojos.**

**Fer cayo pesadamente destruyendo un árbol, por el impacto se mantuvo con una mano y una rodilla en el suelo por unos, resollaba cansadamente, no era fácil pelear si tu oponente tenia poderes, mas esto le daba mas valor, acomodando su cabello para mira mejor, se seca el sudor y la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Se levanta aspirando aire, mas una arcada la doblo, el vomito era completamente sanguinolento, quitándose el resto de la boca, llamo a Oril con la mano incitándolo a la pelea.**

**-¡Jee!- lanza la daga hacia un lado, clavándose el filo en un árbol- Cuando estés a mi nivel, te daré la revancha.- dije el niño con soberbia. A pesar de tener un cuerpo de niño, el demonio Oril no había perdido su destreza con las armas, capaz de combatir con cualquiera usando desde espadas hasta simples cuchillos de cocina.**

**-Mírate, mutante.- dijo como si fuera un adulto.- ¡Estas hecha polvo! ¿Crees que me gustaría vencerte estando en ese estado lamentable?- se echa a reír.- ¡Soy un demonio con honor! La mira con seriedad.- Aunque no lo parezca, no me gusta vencer a seres inferiores a mi como si fuera un puto cobarde.**

**Fer lo mira un momento y mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro con los ojos cerrados, los vuelve a abrir y señala con su dedo índice, Oril extrañado mira hacia abajo y nota que tenía una especie de aguja metalica en su costado, maldiciendo se la saca notando que tenia mas de la mitad incrustada, apretando los dientes con odio se preguntaba cuando fue que la mutante lo hirió, pues no vio elmoviemiento ni el dolor. Fer por su parte camino hacia el mirandolo con sorna.**

**-¡Maldita!- mira a la mutante, colérico.- ¿¡Cuando me has hecho esto!?- quiso saber, sacándose de un solo jalón el resto de la aguja, tapándose la herida con una mano.**

**-Ese es mi secreto, un secreto que va de generación en generación, mi abuelo se lo enseño a mi padre, el a mí y yo... -se calla y le da la espalda- Yo no se lo enseñare mas que a mis hijos- camina sin mirarlo**

**-¡Muerete! -gruño el niño.- ¡Nunca seria tu hijo, ni aunque el padre de este mierda de niño se casase contigo!- la miro muy mal- ¡Conseguiré que Orión te vea como una amenaza! ¡Y cuando eso ocurra, tú y ese maldito namek tendréis que acabar con vuestra relación!**

**-Como digas- le susurro sin darle importancia, camino unos cuantos pasos y miro a su tío quien aun estaba en la pila de agua, sonriendo, le tendió una mano y lo saco de esta. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y se toparon con Piccolo, Fer no le dijo nada, suspiro cansadamente y siguió su camino.**

**Oril cierra los ojos y deja caer el cuerpo exánime; tanto el demonio como el namek se refugiaron en el interior de su mente**

**-¡Esa maldita ramera! -dijo Oril, sentándose a una mesa que había en el interior de la mente del pequeño namek. **

**-Tú la has hecho enfadar.- defendió Orión a la mutante.- ella no es tan mala como parece serlo. **

**-¡Tu te callas enano! ¿O es que no te das cuenta de que nos esta alejando cada vez más de nuestro padre?- le pregunto, colérico. Orión no le respondio; sabia que, poco a poco, sin que ellos se quisieran dar cuenta, Piccolo se estaba centrando más en su relación con Fernanda que estar junto a ellos.**

**-¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunto el niño. **

**-Tenemos que sacarla de nuestra vida, aunque padre sufra.- golpea la mesa con un puño.- ¡Nos ha querido matar! A nosotros, que somos los hijos de su "novio"- dijo lo ultimo con fastidio.- ¡Si en verdad nos quisiera, nos comprendería, sin tener que decirselo!**

**Dime ¿Qué planeas?- dijo el niño, mirando al demonio con interés. -Eliminarla.- gruño.- O por lo menos sacarla de nuestras vidas.- mira fríamente hacia un punto muerto.- No sufrir ni luchar por nuestra supervivencia para nada.**

**-¡¿Matarla?!- se altero el niño.- ¡Yo nunca he matado a nadie!**

**-Eso dejamelo a mi.- sonríe oril.- En mi cuenta ya ha corrido tanta sangre, que se podria llenar un oceano con ella.- se ríe.- Los demonios de mi clan somos asesinos natos; si nos vemos obligados a eliminar una molestia como esta para que no estorbe nuestros sueños, los eliminamos.- Se le endurece la mirada.- ¡No pienso caer en el olvido por nada en el mundo!**

**Fer estaba en la enfermeria de la comuna, su padre la atendia, en otra camilla estaba Piccolo con su hijo en brazos, a él lo habían atendido primero debido a la herida de su costado; cuando Leonardo termino, salió de la enfermería dejando al namek y a la mutante solos. Ninguno habla por un rato, hasta que ella se levanta de la camilla apretando los dientes por el dolor y camino hacia él hincándose. **

**-Majunia, lamento haber herido así a Oril -lo mira a los ojos- Quería que sacara la verdad- baja la mirada con una sonrisa triste- Pero parece ser que no soy buena con los niños**

**-Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.- dijo con frialdad el namek- Aunque Oril sea difícil de controlar, no tenias ninguna clase de derecho a golpearle.- mira hacia otro lado, cabreado.- ¡No sé si esto te lo voy a poder perdonar nunca, Yoshi!. –susurra el apellido con desprecio.**

**Fer apretó los dientes y lo mira - No necesito tu perdón -se levanta y lo toma del mentón para que la viera- Sabes bien que me preocupo y si lo golpee fue porque no tuve elección, tu me conociste así, sabes que no soy una delicadeza y no lo seré nunca.**

**Piccolo mueve su cara para que no lo tocara mas, Fer se aleja un poco con una mano en el estomago- Piccolo el demonio es muy poderoso y no se de que sea capaz, pero no esperare hasta que lo haga, así que te suplico que hables con él y averigües que quiere.**

**Piccolo se levanta de la cama con su hijo en brazos y pasa por el lado de la mutante si dirigirle palabra; tenia el rostro serio, casi fiero. salió de la enfermería y fue en busca de sus hijos y sirviente, que pusieron mil y una queja cuando Piccolo les dijo que se marchaban de allí en aquel mismo instante.**

**-¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste hija?- Leonardo pone una mano en su hombro, Fer tuvo que pasar saliva para poder hablar-Si Papá, es lo mejor, Orión tendra que enfrentar de una vez y para siempre a Oril si es que quiere vivir en completa convivencia. Y yo soy solo un obstáculo.**

**Leo no dijo nada, asintió pensando que su hija tenia razón, le da un beso en la frente y sale, al hacerlo Fernanda se deja caer en la camilla y se llevo una mano para cubrir las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.**

**Luego de mil protestas, Alarian se transformo en dragon y dejo que los demas se montaran sobre su lomo, elevandose en el cielo y partiendo hacia la casa de Goku, donde se quedarian un tiempo hasta que consiguieran arreglar del todo el Templo Sagrado**

**Habían pasado 2 meses desde que los nameks se fueron, 2 largos meses en que Fernanda no tuvo contacto con Piccolo, trataba de imaginarse que quizas no encontraba el valor para hablar con ella, pero conforme pasaban los dias, se dio cuenta que jamas volveria a verlo, hundiendola en una tristeza enorme.**

**Chichi estaba tendiendo una ropa cuando vio que un autonave se estacionaba, de esta bajo una mujer rubia con un bebe en brazos, seguida de esta bajo un namek, intercambiaron unas palabras y la mujer le entrego al bebe.**

**después de que se dirigió por guia de su esposa hacia Chichi, ella les hizo pasar a la casa donde tomaron asiento en la sala. Mas la mujer se disculpo diciendo que tenia que ir a una junta de su trabajo y dejo a su esposo y al bebe para marcharse. Chichi salió a la sala y fue a avisar sobre la visita**

**-Que se marche.- dijo Piccolo, meditando en el patio trasero.- No tengo nada que hablar con esos Yoshi.- bufa y sigue con su meditacion.**

**-Piccolo, es tu hermano- dijo tímidamente Chichi - Además, tiene un bebé y quiere mostrártelo**

**-¿Hermano? ¿Que es eso?- dijo el namek, parándose del suelo y mirando fríamente a la mujer.- ¡Que yo tenga entendido, soy hijo único! -resopla y sube a su habitación de una volada, dejando a la mujer en el patio.**

**Giovanni escucho a su hermano y suspiro triste, levantandose con su preciada carga, salió de la casa, antes de que Chichi llegara, llego a su autonave y la encendio en modo automatico para llegar a la comuna, el bebe gorjeo un poco y Gio sonriendo acaricio la cabeza.**

**-No te preocupes cariño, con que tu mami y yo y toda la familia te quiera te basta y sobra- pasa saliva y sin querer una lagrima se le escapa- Aunque tu tío Piccolo no nos quiera- Y marchandose se alejo, sin notar que a traves de una ventana una figura purpura lo miraba a lo lejos**

**-Lo siento, Gio.- susurro Piccolo.- Pero no puedo perdonaros lo que Lucifer le hizo a Orión.- suspira y se sienta en la cama, apoyando su peso en las piernas y mirando al techo con tristeza.**

**Unos cuantos días después, Piccolo, Mr. Momo y los niños se marcharon al Templo Sagrado, que habían podido reconstruir de después de mucho esfuerzo. Estando allí, Dende retomo sus tareas de kamisama, Alarian arreglaba el interior de palacio; Mr. Momo cuidaba del pequeño Orión mientras hacia sus tareas y Piccolo observaba desde el borde de la plataforma celeste lo que sucedía en la comuna, se quedaba parado durante horas, observando a aquellos seres que había cogido cariño y que tanto debía.**

**-No sienten... -susurro Mike mirando por todos lados, Raphael le da una palmada en el caparazón.**

**-Si enano, nos observan -mira al cielo buscando algún punto en particular, mas baja la mirada culpándose en silencio por no haber hecho mas por el niño.**

**Fernanda salió de su casa, tenia el rostro serio, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones negros, llevaba su inseparable mochila con el logo de la OCI, su madre iba detrás de ella apesadumbrada.**

**-¡Cariño, no tienes que volver con anticipación al cuartel general! -queda a un lado de ella- Además, hay tantas cosas por hacer, tu padre quería pasar mas tiempo contigo- Fer no decía nada y guardo su mochila en el portaequipajes, al cerrarlo se voltea con su madre, Fernanda la sobrepasaba por mucho, sonriéndole con afecto la abraza y camina hacia la puerta de su vehículo.**

**-¡NO TIENES QUE HACERLO POR EL! -grito desesperada la madre- ¡NO TIENES QUE ENCLAUSTRARTE EN EL ESPACIO! ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE, PERO EL NO TIENE DERECHO A MANDARTE LEJOS DE NOSOTROS! -al oír a su madre sollozar Fernanda la miro apesadumbrada, mas cerrando los ojos con fuerza, entra a la aeronave encendiéndola con rabia para elevarse con rapidez; dejando a su madre sollozando.**

**Oril observaba desde unos matorrales, ocultando su ki para que no pudieran localizarlo. El demonio tenia una mirada triste que dejaba clavada en el suelo; dejando escapar una lagrima, se marcho de allí con paso lento, hacia el lago donde Fernanda le había salvado la vida.**

**Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho; aunque en su interior algo le decía que debería sentirse feliz por haber conseguido que su padre se alejara de la mutante, pero un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo carcome por dentro, haciéndolo sentir mal y cabreado consigo mismo.**

**Miro con tristeza el agua del lago, que se había descongelado por la llegada de la primavera. -Nos equivocamos, hermano.- dijo Oril en un susurro dolido.- ahora me doy cuenta que todo esto fue un error y que no debimos inmiscuirnos en los asuntos de nuestro padre.**

**-¡Aun podemos solucionarlo!- dijo Orión en la mente del demonio.- ¡Solo tenemos que movernos!**

**-¡Tienes razón!- Oril levanto la cabeza cuando comenzó a llover a mares.- Siempre podemos aprender de nuestros errores y recapacitar sobre lo que hemos echo mal y lo que hicimos bien.**

**Ya empezaba a caer la noche, cuando al porche de la casa de Raphael subió un pequeña figura, calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia torrencial que caía. Por un momento, dudo sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero pensando que todo aquello había empezado allí, era mejor terminar o comenzar por aquel lugar, pegando con un puño en la puerta, espero a que la tortuga roja le abriera la puerta.**

**-¡Oril! -se sorprendió Raphael al ver al niño, lo paso de inmediato y lo sentó cerca de la chimenea, para irse corriendo por unas toallas y mantas, le ayudo a sacarse la ropa empapada y le pidió a Monalisa que le trajera un té caliente, cuando el niño estuvo bien cobijado y seco Raphael le cuestiono el porque estaba ahí.**

**-Quisiera que...- dijo el niño mirando al suelo para que no le resultara tan difícil lo que le iba a pedir.- Quisiera que estudiara nuestro caso, tito Raphael. **

**Raphael se hecho hacia atrás asimilando la información y luego miro al niño- ¿Estas seguro?**

**Oril solo asintió. -Nuestro padre no sabe que estamos aquí.- dijo el niño.- ¡Por favor, tito Raphael! ¡Sabemos que hicimos mal y queremos solucionarlo!- dijo llorando, con la cabeza agachada, hablando casi en grito.**

**-Esta bien... -carga al niño y lo sienta en sus piernas, coloco una mano en el cuello del niño para sostenerlo y con la otra acariciaba la frente del niño con su pulgar- Óyeme bien, quiero que pongas tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada, regula tu respiración a lo más lenta posible- engruesa la voz- sigue así, muy bien, sientes el cuerpo liviano, no tienes fuerza, a la cuenta de 3 quedaras en trance**

**1...**

**2...**

**3... -Oril soltó el cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás, mas la mano del mutante la sostuvo, al cerciorarse que el niño no fingía, siguió- Oril estas ahora en una espacio donde no hay luz ni sonido, solo puedes escuchar mi voz; quiero que me digas que sientes ahora.**

**-Frió.- contesto.- tristeza.- se le empieza a contraer la cara.- soledad.- una lagrima resbala por su mejilla.- vació.- otra lagrima.**

**-¿Porque? Tú eres -no supo como arreglar lo que iba a decir- Eres un ser con una larga vida ¿Hay alguna manera de evitar eso? -lo abraza en ademán de confortar al niño- Dime Oril ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?**

**-No quiero caer en el olvido.- dijo el niño, llorando.- Solo quiero que este junto a mí y que siempre este allí cuando lo necesitemos.- sigue llorando**

**-¿Quién Oril? –busca alguna conexión- ¿Dende? ¿Alarian? ¿Orión? ¿Tu padre?**

**-¡Todos! -respondio.- ¡No quiero sentirme solo de nuevo! ¡Quiero seguir vivo, no siendo un recuerdo, sino un ser que pueda hacer lo que quiera!- controla un poco su llanto, mas no lo consigue.- ¡No quiero que él me encuentre, destruiría lo que tanto me ha costado encontrar! –llora con mas fuerza y temor. **

**Raphael se asusto al oírlo, trago saliva y por un momento quiso ir con sus hermanos para avisarles, pero tendría que romper el trance hipnótico y no tendría otra oportunidad- ¿Quien no quieres que te encuentre?**

**-Mi padre.- respondio.- mi señor.- tiembla un poco.- Matará a los que me rodean para encontrarme**

**-¿Hay alguna manera de detenerle? ¿Hay alguna manera de evitar que te encuentre? -Raphael quería continuar, mas noto al tocar la mano del niño que estaba helada, sin duda sus signos vitales estaban decayendo, mordiéndose los labios con impotencia, decidió que debía despertarlo y llevarlo con su padre o era seguro que Piccolo haría un escándalo al verlo aquí.**

**-No quiero que me lleve con él.- dijo Oril ya despierto, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la tortuga.- No quiero que me vuelva hacer daño- sigue llorando, esta vez conciente de que lo estaba haciendo.- Sobre todo de noche, cuando estoy solo.**

**-Tranquilo- le murmura frotando la espaldita- Te prometo que nadie te hará daño- lo cubre bien con la cobija y lo carga, saliendo para la casa de su hermano mayor y decidir entre los cuatro que hacer.**

**-Esta con ellos.- dijo Alarian, abriendo los ojos. La dragen miro a su padre, que estaba observándolo desde un sillón del salón. -¿Padre?- llamo Alarian. **

**-Estoy bien.- dijo Piccolo, con los dedos entrelazados.-¿Oril esta bien? La dragen vuelve a cerrar los ojos. **

**-Si.- respondio.- Asustado, pero bien.- mira a su progenitor.- Ha ido para solucionar el caos que creo entre vos y Lucifer- Piccolo no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando un punto muerto de la pared que tenia enfrente.**

**En el cuartel general de la OCI Fer aguardaba para alguna misión junto con su batallón, pero parecía ser que la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que no había nada interesante por aludir, blasfemando algo, se dirigió a su compartimiento a descansar y meditar en varias cosas. Al llegar se quito el chaquetin de cuero verde camuflajeado, dejándose solo en una blusa de cuello de tortuga. Fue a la nevera donde saco una soda y se sentó a leer un viejo libro que tenia, pero su mente divagaba en un punto en especial de la Tierra, maldiciéndose a sí misma se levanto cabreada y guardo la soda de nuevo y salió de su compartimiento. Vago por las instalaciones meditando profundamente y por los ventanales observaba el espacio sideral, imaginándose que entre los muchos puntos celestiales se encontraba el planeta que más odiaba y amaba. **

**Aspirando aire sentía una extraña sensación que la intranquilizaba, bajo la mirada, mas la endureció y levanto la cabeza ¡Esa no era la Lucifer que todos conocían! ¡No señor! Resuelta camina hacia su aeronave y después de teclear un rápido "Ustedes disculparan, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor regreso a la Tierra. Sinceramente Teniente Luisa F. Yoshi" Se eleva rápidamente y se va a toda pastilla hacia su objetivo. **

Mientras tanto en la comuna, las tortugas acompañaban a Oril quien seguía abrazado y asustado a Raphael, este ya les había contado a sus hermanos los pormenores y dialogaban en como enfrentarían a su enemigo si llegaba a aparecer.

**-Pp-por f-fav-vor...- lloriqueo Oril, cada vez más asustado.- p-par-ren... Ss-si s-sigu-uen a-así v-vend-dra... **

**  
****Leo se acerco al niño para consolarlo -No te preocupes Ori, no haremos nada que no desees ******

**-Ss-solo t-tienen q-que s-seguir c-como s-si y-yo no h-hubiera d-dicho nada.- lloriquea. ******

-¡¡**AAARGH!! -Mike se lleva las manos a la cabeza cuando un fuerte dolor lo embargo, cayendo de rodillas, sus hermanos se pusieron en alerta para algún ataque. Raphael le entrego el niño a Leonardo para auxiliar a su hermano menor. ******

-¡**AAAGH!! -La mano de Mike aprisiono la garganta de Raphael levantándolo del suelo, Raph apretando los dientes pataleaba y maniataba con tal de zafarse, pero era como si la mano de Michael Ángelo fuera de acero. ******

-¿**Con que escondiéndote de mi... hijo? -la voz era cavernosa y doble, con el rostro desfigurado por la maldad miro al niño que se apretujo en la tortuga para protegerse ******

**-Pp-padre...- lloriqueo Oril.- Ss-solo e-estaba e-esperando a q-que lle-llegaces. ******

**Mike o el padre de Oril miro a Raphael que resollaba por oxigeno, con una sonrisa maligna arroja la tortuga como un guiñapo y camina hacia Leonardo y el pequeño. La tortuga retrocedió pues no sabría como manejar a su hermano es esa situación. ******

**-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una figura desde el cielo. ****  
****Piccolo había llegado hasta la comuna, alertado por el cambio brusco de su hija dragen. ******

**Mike se detiene y mira al namek -SOY EL PADRE DE ORIL, SU AMO Y SEÑOR, HE VENIDO POR EL PARA QUE ME ACOMPAÑE AL INFRAMUNDO QUE ES SU LUGAR- si decir mas lanza una ráfaga de energía que golpea con toda su fuerza al namek, cayendo al suelo humeando y con las ropas desgarradas ******

**-¡NO!- grito Oril, lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra la tortuga poseída.- ¡¡NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!!- Rugió. ******

-¡¡**ORIL NO!! -Leo detiene al niño- Si lo lastimas, mataras a Mike ******

-**Hay que buscar otra manera- mascullo algo y fue corriendo a su casa a buscar algo, al salir de nuevo tenia unos pergaminos de caligrafía japonesa y otra que no se distinguía, seguía con su dedo la escritura mientras sus labios en silencio la leía, sorprendido tomo el pergamino desenrollándola mas y fue hacia donde estaba Mike ******

**Comenzó a recitar lo que tenia escrito y se desato un aire frió y endemoniado, casi doblando los árboles por su furia. Los rayos caían casi tocando el suelo; el demonio que poseía a Mike salió de su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente. ******

**Poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma, Breld, el padre de Oril y su señor, tenia el pelo corto, de colos negro como la noche; sus ojos eran rasgados y un intenso color azul electrico. sus manos estaban armas por dos poderosas garras y su corpulento cuerpo estaba protegido por una armadura que le cubría hasta el rostro, en su espalda, una hacha de guerra descansaba. ******

-¡**Don llévate a Mike y no permitas que se acerque Raphael! –Leo desenvaina su katana, sin perder mas tiempo se abalanza sobre Breld atacándolo, el demonio y la tortuga comenzaron una encarnizada batalla, usando su armamento sabiamente ******

-¡**Te enseñare a no molestar a Oril!- le da un corte en la cara al demonio quien se llevo una mano a la herida, bufando su coraje, se lanza contra la tortuga quien por los pelos pudo esquivarlo para herirlo ahora en un costado ******

**El demonio se mantenía a pie, desafortunadamente Leonardo al no pertenecer a la casta mágica, estaba cansándose mas rápidamente, blandía su katana hacia el frente esperando el ataque. ****  
****  
****-¡¡PADRE!!- Grito Oril para atraer su atención.- ¡Lucha conmigo!- dijo el niño.- ¡En el plano astral! **

**  
-****Como desees… -las mentes de Breld y Oril se transportaron a un plano astral parecido al infierno. Breld fue el primero en llegar, conservando su cuerpo; Oril lo hizo después de él, siendo solo una diminuta bola de luz. ******

**-Cuando quieras.- dijo el joven, zigzagueando en el aire. ******

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Crees que con ese tamaño podrás vencerme niño? ******

**-Si.- respondio Oril, siguiendo con su vaivén.- ¡Aunque no tenga cuerpo, aun puedo vencerte!. ******

**Breld concentrando su energía lanza una bocanada de energía negra, tan grande que destruye todo a su paso ******

**-¡¡Iiiihhhh!!- a la bola de luz comenzó a moverse con desesperación al ver que la ráfaga se le echaba encima.- ¿Por donde? ¿Por donde?- gira sobre su eje buscando una salida.- ah!!- sube despacito hacia el cielo, zigzagueando lentamente hasta quedar en un sitio seguro ******

**-¡Lero lero, no me has dado!.- se mofo la lucecita. Breld gruñendo se saca el hacha de su espalda y la lanza contra Oril, el hacha se mueve en forma giratoria y roza por los pelos a la lucecita, para regresar a su mano. ******

**-¡Uy uy!- a la lucecita le sale una lengua y se lame a si misma enteramente, quedando como nueva.- ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡No me has hecho daño! -se burlo la lucecita.- ¡No me puedes hacer nada!. ******

-**Grrrr- Breld nota que la pelea no va en serio, por lo que concentrándose comienza a incrementar su ki, convirtiéndose el infierno en un remolino rojo arrasando todo a su centro, destruyéndolo todo ******

**-¡¡Aay!!!- dice la lucecita, huyendo hacia el otro lado.- ¡Nonononono!- le sale una enorme gota de sudor y sigue con su huida. ******

**Mas la fuerza del tornado es inmensa jalándolo hacia él, cuando estuvo en su orbita tomo la luz con una mano y lo acerco a su cara para después reírse estridentemente ******

**-¡Jo'! ¡No vale!- se quejo Oril.- ¡Haz hecho trampa! ******

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Ahora volverás a la oscuridad que no debiste salir! -abre su boca, que se desfigura para engullirlo bien, Oril tenia una enorme gota de sudor y esperaba su destino **

**  
****-No vale.- dijo Oril, lloriqueando.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de una cosa, padre?- dijo la lucecita, zigzagueando.**

**  
-****AAAARGGHH- Breld siente un terrible dolor y su mano cae al suelo, logrando Oril escapar, concentrándose el monstruo regenera su brazo.******

**Al mirar hacia donde provenía el ataque se topo con la fiera mirada de Piccolo y Fernanda que sostenía la espada con que lo hirió. ******

**-Jejeje Has caído.- dijo la lucecita.- Me alegro de ver que estáis aquí.- dijo Oril, acercandose a los otros dos. **

**-No podeis estar aquí, lo siento. -Oril emite una luz cegadora y Piccolo y Fernanda son envueltos por ella, devolviéndolos a sus cuerpos ******

**-Creo que ya es hora de que te muestre mi mejor carta, padre.- dijo sonriendo la lucecita.- ¿O quieres que sigamos jugando un ratito más?- pregunto ******

-¡**Cuando quieras niño! -Oril zigzagueo y comenzó a girar velozmente sobre su eje, emitiendo una luz roja y atrayendo hacia él la oscura. ******

L**a pequeña luz fue creciendo de tamaño, tomando forma de persona humana. Oril fue tomando su forma de demonio, un joven de ojos plateados, pelo largo y negro; aunque delgado, se le marcaban los musculos; de su espalda salia un par de alas negras, que eran casi tan grandes como él. En el cinto del joven colgaba una espada y en sus manos tenia una lanza más larga que él. Su cuerpo era protegido por una armadura ligera, que cubría solo los puntos vitales, dejando el resto cuerpo libre para moverse a su antojo; marcado por la misma cicatriz que orión, el joven demonio sonrio, enseñamdo sus afilados colmillos. **

**  
****-¿Te gusta?- pregunta con burla- ¡Este era el motivo por el que quería luchar en el plano astral! ¡Solo aquí puedo recuperar mi cuerpo! ******

**Breld se ríe ante el muchacho- Eres muy arrogante para ser solo un joven demonio- lo mira con desprecio- Ven niño, te enseñare una lección ******

**-¿Cual? -dijo con algo de la inocencia adquirida por Orión.- ¡No me hagas daño, por fi!- pone un pucherito como los que él solo podía poner. ******

**Breld se lanza sobre Oril cayendo pesadamente sobre él, con sus puños daña su rostro hasta hacerlo sangrar, comenzando a razgar la armadura ******

**Oril se revolvio bajo su padre, intentado por todo los medios quitárselo de encima, pero el peso de breld era mayor que el suyo y solo consiguió cansarse. ******

-¿**Que te pasa niño?- le sonríe con malicia- Te has cansado tan pronto- pasa su asquerosa lengua de víbora por el rostro de Oril quien hizo una mueca de asco ******

**Mas Breld fue lanzado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo como un costal de papas, al incorporarse Oril, noto que Piccolo se lo había quitado de encima ******

**-¿Pero que cojones haces aquí, pesado?- dijo cabreado Oril.- esta es MI lucha.- lo miro furico. ******

-**Si, pero tambien es la nuestra- Oril voltea y se topa con Fer quien miraba con odio a Breld, desenvaina su katana- ¡Nadie se jode a mi hijo mas que yo! ******

**-¡Te recuerdo que tuyo soy nada! -Oril la mira de reojo, apartandola.- ¡Os pido que salgais de aquí!- se pone en guardia, desenfundando su mandoble.- ¡Esto es un combate entre demonios, seria una deshonra para mi que os metierais! ******

**Fer se muerde la lengua para no decir una obscenidad y miro a Piccolo para buscar su apoyo, sentia ganas de combatir a Breld por haber atacado a su familia ******

**-Os pido que os marcheis de aquí. ¡¡HAAAA!!- se lanza contra su padre, quien se defiende con su hacha. ****  
**

**-Vamos, Lucifer.- dijo Piccolo.- Estara bien.- mira su hijo.- Es muy habil, no se dejara matar tan fácilmente, tenemos que confiar en él. ******

-**¿Lucifer? -lo mira de arriba a abajo- ¡Desde cuando te di permiso que me hablaras por mi nombre! -Piccolo se le queda viendo y se guarda la sonrisa ante la férrea mujer ******

**-Andando, mutante.- dijo con seriedad, aunque sonriendo para sus adentros ******

-F**uck you namek! -siguió su camino ******

**-Mal hablada.- dijo Piccolo, desapareciendo y volviendo a su cuerpo. ******

-¡**Ven a corregirme si puedes! –Rugió ella apenas regresando a su cuerpo, las tortugas se miran todos al ver que esos 2 estaban peleando. ******

**-¡Ahora mismo voy!- Piccolo se levanta del suelo y encara a Fernanda.- ¡Eres una mala hablada y una pésima mujer! ¡No serias capaz de cuidar a un crío ni tres días! ******

-**Ja ¿Lo dice alguien que no sabe diferenciar una tetina con agua pura de otra con aguarras aunque le llegue el tufo? -señala a sus hermanitas y a las hijitas gemelas de Donatello- ¡Para qué te lo sepas, he cuidado a estas niñas, mientras tu aprendías a ponerte eso que tienes sobre al cabeza! ******

**-¡Ya! Eso no me lo creo.- dije Piccolo, cruzado de brazos y mirando muy serio, aunque divertido por la situación.- Seguro que en más de una ocasión fuiste llorando a tus padres para que te sacaran las castañas del fuego cuando se ponían a llorar. ******

-**Eh pues no fue así, si es buena cuidando niños- contesto Don, mas su esposa le dio un codazo para que no hiciera más grande la pelea. ******

**-Jajajaja eso es más increíble.- se echa a reír.- incluso yo soy capaz de cuidar a un bebe desde su mismo nacimiento.- la mira de reojo y muy serio.- y no dejarlo en estado de muerte súbita. ******

-**Gr...- Fer le da la espalda al namek cruzándose de brazos, la furia la carcomía por dentro y parecía salirle por los ojos. ****  
**

**-****Kamask tuim derog- susurro la mutante mirando al namek, Piccolo la miro mal, pensando lo peor por lo que había dicho. ******

**En el plano astral, Oril luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra su padre. Ambos combatientes se habían quedados sin sus armas, pues, al colisionar entre ambos, estas se desintegraron, viéndose obligados a luchar en un mano a mano, donde Oril tenia las de perder, ya que Breld era mucho más fuerte que él y podía doblegarlo con facilidad ******

**Breld le da un puñetazo de nuevo tumbándolo al piso, llega hacia el y le da una patada en la boca sangrándosela, lanzando varios energy balls las lanza cayendo justamente sobre el muchacho, quien se evapora antes de que lo tocara; flotando en el aire.**

**Breld al verlo se eleva tambien para darle una pata, mas se vuelve a evaporar para aparecer en la espalda de él y con los puños juntos le da un golpe que lo estrella al piso creando fisuras y cuarteaduras al piso. ******

-**Aagh no puede ser que puedas vencerme... -resollaba exhausto el demonio, mas el joven se veía relajado ******

**-¡Uuyyyy!- Oril hacia un giro en el aire.- ¡Es porque en este lugar me siento a gusto.- sonríe.- ¡Y no tengo ninguna preocupación! ******

-**Pero aun no me has derrotado chico- se levanta el demonio mayor - ¡Espíritus malignos del averno, os convoco para tomar el alma de este druik! (demonio joven) ¡¡Tornado Maligno!! -se crea una ráfaga negra que envuelve a Oril, después de mucho rato cae pesadamente en un horrible lugar donde los lamentos eran eternos ******

**-¡¿QUE?!- dijo Oril, mirando a su alrededor. ******

**-¿A DONDE ME HAS LLEVADO PADRE?- grito, buscandolo. ******

**Al lugar que no debiste salir nunca -Breld suelta una risotada que hacia eco en todas partes, de pronto de la tierra salen unas raíces negras que envuelven por completo el cuerpo de Oril inutilizándolo ******

**-¡No! ¡Noooo!!!- lucha por liberarse. ******

-**Deja de pelear hijo- se acerca el monstruo a Oril- Tus amigos te han estado esperando por mucho tiempo- al terminar de decir eso, varias sombras emergen envolviendo el cuerpo del joven hiriéndolo, abriendo sus carnes ******

**-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!- Grita Oril a pleno pulmón, mientras la risa de Breld sobresalía entre los gritos de su hijo y los chillidos de las malignas sombras. ******

-**Tranquilo "hijo" -toma la cabeza del joven para que le mirara - Muy pronto terminara esto ******

**-¡¿Porque!?- grito Oril.- ¿¡Porque solo a mi!? ¿No hay más demonios a los que puedes joder? ******

-**Sabes que siempre fuiste mi favorito de entre todos por tu carácter férreo - le pasa la lengua por el rostro sangrado - Siempre te dije que me pertenecerías tarde o temprano - Lo toma de la cintura y lo repega asquerosamente a el ******

**-¡¡¡DEJAME!!!- crea un escudo de ki, que lanza lejos a su padre, ****  
****aunque todo aquello solo sirvió para dejarlo más débil y cabrear a su padre ******

-¡**Te enseñare a respetarme! -proyecta un látigo y comienza a azotarlo inmisericordemente, el cuerpo de Oril se convirtió en un amasijo de carne, para después desgarrar lo que quedaba de su ropa y sodomizarlo. ******

**Oril sintió que su carne ardía y apretaba los dientes para aguantar el grito, trato de despejar su mente evocando los recuerdo de Orión, su infancia, sus risas, el recuerdo de su familia y cuando llego a la comuna, concentrándose cuando su padre lo cuidaba con cariño ******

**-¡¡¡DEJAME!!!!- rugió, las alas negras del demonio se abrieron, alejando a su padre de él y consiguiendo ser libre la opresión que este ejercía sobre él. **

**  
****-¡Antes muerto, que volver a servirte de puto! ¡Cabrón!- dijo entre dientes el joven, mirándolo de reojo, con odio y asco ******

**Breld se levanta como un borracho- Jejeje ya veremos, al final terminaras pidiéndomelo- se retira dejando al joven herido ******

**Oril respiro hondamente, intentando aclarar sus ideas. -"Si al menos tuviera más energía, no estaría en esta situación"- pensó para si mismo.- "Solo un poco más de poder para seguir luchando."- cierra los ojos con dolor.- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!- rugió. ******

O**rión estaba tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su padre. Piccolo lo había llamado varias veces, pero su pequeño no reaccionaba, era como si su cuerpo o su mente no quieran dar señales de vida. ******

P**reocupado, Piccolo le tomo el pulso, encontrándolo muy débil. Orión estaba colgado de un hilo muy fino; sin Oril, el pequeño namek no tenia muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pues era el demonio quien los mantenía vivos, Orión solo era el contenedor donde ambas almas convivían. ******

-¿**Como sigue? -se acerca Fernanda y acaricia la frente del niño, suspirando preocupada. -¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? -mira a los ojos al namek -¿No podemos regresar a con Oril y traerle de vuelta? ******

**-No.- negó con la cabeza.- Ya no esta en el mismo plano astral que antes.- abraza a su hijo protectoramente.- No te mueras hijo, aguanta un poco más. Oril pronto volvera y os pondréis bien. ******

-**¡Chts! - se levanta y mira a través de la ventana, quería decirlo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no era su condición, pero que mas da. **

**-Majunia, tal vez no volvamos nosotros- traga saliva- Pero por lo menos espero que me permitas estar cerca de los chicos -parpadea al notar que demuestra sus sentimientos- El estar cerca de t... ¡De ellos! **

**  
****-Claro.- dijo Piccolo, miraádola sin soltar a su pequeño.- Ven al templo cuando quieras, allí siempre están las puertas abiertas para aquel que vaya con buenas intenciones. ******

-**Gracias -sin querer se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, hace gestos como si quisiera decir algo, pero no puede, le era tan difícil abrir sus sentimientos, cuando tenia que ser fuerte y seca ante los demás para que no la pisotearan.**

**  
-****"Al diablo" -sin decir más abraza con fuerza al namek.**

**-Perdóname- le susurro, Piccolo se quedo de piedra. ******

**-Fer...- Piccolo suspiro y le devolvió el abrazo, dejando aflorar las lagrimas que se había estado tragando desde hacia mucho tiempo; llorando silenciosamente.**

**-¡Lo siento! ¡Siento tanto lo que hice soy una estupida! Yo... yo... -lo abraza con fuerza ******

**-La culpa fue mia.- dijo el namek, casi con la voz quebrada- La culpa fue mia por enfadarme de aquella manera. Soy el que tiene que pedir perdon ******

-**Pero yo no debí golpearlo -agacha la mirada- Tienes razon en que no sé querer niños, tal vez no sea buena madre para los niños ******

**-Yo tampoco se diga que soy un santo.- dijo, secándose las lagrimas.- Al principio, me desesperaba mucho con los de mis amigos. ******

**Fer se ríe un poco y luego lo mira - ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? ******

**-Claro que si.- sonríe y le da un beso en los labios para después abrazarla con fuerza.**

**  
E****n el plano astral, Oril seguía con su lucha por liberarse de las ataduras, consiguiendo solo hacerse daño en las alas, que ahora eran su unico medio para evitar que su padre lo violase. ******

**-Grrr...- Oril miraba hacia todos lados, con las alas destrozadas y jadeando, cansado de luchar para liberarse.- ¿¿¡¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO, CABRON!!!??- rugió, llamando a su padre ******

**-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!- una segunda lucecita apareció y llega donde el demonio.- ¡Estoy perdido Oril! ¿Donde estamos?- pregunto, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo a su tamaño original, convirtiéndose en Orión.**

**  
****-Estamos en el plano astral.- contesto, poniéndose serio.- Mi padre me ha traído aquí y ahora estoy a la espera que termine de "domarme"- dijo con algo de fastidio ******

**-¿Porque no te liberas?- pregunto el niño. **

**  
****-Porque para eso, haría falta un milagro.- se ríe.- y en eso yo no creo. Tengo la filosofía que los milagros no existen, solo el creer poder hacer las cosas. **

**-¡Pues cree entonces que puedes ser libre!- dijo Orión. **

**  
****-Ya me gustaría, enano. -intenta mover las alas- Pero tengo el cuerpo destrozado. -El niñito las mira un momento y cerrando los ojos concentra su energía, de sus manitas emerge una luz que envuelve a Oril curándolo casi en su totalidad- cuando termino le sonríe- Me lo enseño Dende ******

**-¡Je! Pensaba que eras un guerrero.- dijo el demonio, haciendo otra vez fuerza, rompió las ataduras y cayo al suelo. **

**  
****-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que mi padre regrese.- se pone en pie torpemente y se coge un brazo.- Si te ve aquí...- se detiene un momento.- mejor que no sepas.- sentencio ******

-¿A**sí que trajiste compañía? -Orión y Oril se detienen de golpe al ver la presencia del demonio- Una deliciosa compañía- el niño se asusta y se esconde detrás de su hermano mayor. ******

**-¡A el no le toques ni una escama!- Oril extendió sus alas para proteger al pequeño.- ¡Cómo tengas la jodida desgracia de ponerme un solo dedo encima!- lo mira con frialdad.- ¡Te la corto de un bocado, cabrón! ******

-**JAJAJAJA ¡Viniendo de mi puto favorito es una gracia! -se pone en posicion de combate- Cuando termine contigo, no quedara nada del enano ******

**-¿Eso te lo has creido tu solito!- encara a su padre y cargando a Orión en su espalda, emprende el vuelo.**

**  
O****ril voló a toda velocidad, buscando una salida del plano astral -"No puedo luchar con él aquí"- penso, mirando de reojo a Orión.- "Si le pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca." ******

**Breld emprende tambien el vuelo y lanza energías que Oril esquiva por los pelos, las hordas de sombras tambien les persiguen, apenas atrapándolos por los pies, mas Oril siendo mas fuerte puede huir. ****  
****  
V****olaba a toda velocidad, haciendo lupins para esquivar a las sombras; consiguio atravesar la pared que separaba el plano astral que él estaba acostumbrado a surcar, del de su padre.**

**  
****-¡¡Orión prepárate!!- dijo el demonio.- ¡Voy a enseñarte una nueva técnica que usamos los demonios en el infierno! -mira al niño- ¡Aunque corremos el riesgo de no separarnos nunca! ¿Aceptas la condición?- le pregunto ******

-¡**Si! ¡Vamos hermano! -Oril cogió al pequeño de una mano y lo abrazo.**

**  
****-Me alegra que al final estemos juntos.- dijo, cubriendo ambos cuerpo con sus alas.- Me sentí muy solo sin ti, enano.- sonríe.- Llenas mi vida de locuras y tonterías que me hacen reír. ******

-T**u tambien, ya no me siento solo y se que me puedes defender- se calla un momento- Oye ¿Y vamos a querer a Fer? ******

**-¡Je! ¡Lo intentare!- dijo.- Aunque no prometo ponerle las cosas fáciles; sonriendo, Oril cerro los ojos y apretujo más el cuerpo del pequeño contra el suyo. **

**-FUSION... ¡¡¡DE ALMAS!!!- grito. La luz se hizo más brillante y, como si hubiera estallado una bomba, una columna de polvo y luz rodeo a los cuerpos de ambos. ******

E**l cuerpo de Orión parecía que entraba dentro del de su hermano mayor, cuando la union de cuerpos termino, Oril cerro los ojos y sus alas, ahora blancas, lo cubrió, haciendo que la luz que emite, se apagara un poco, permitiendo al demonio ver como su hijo se iba transformando. ******

-**¡¿ORIL?! -Se cubre los ojos enceguecido y la explosión lo envuelve, cuando la luz se disipó, en el suelo, arrodillado se alzaba una figura de aspecto humano. Erin (el nombre de la fusión de Orión y Oril) mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin moverse ni un ápice. ******

**Como una maquina, Oril se levanto, dejando ver su rostro serio. Aunque su cuerpo parecía el de un humano, sus rasgos no lo eran; tenia los ojos rasgados, el pelo plateado y una cicatriz más marcada que la de Orión u Oril por separado. Su cuerpo era vestido por un pantalón vaquero, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta tambien vaquera; llevaba botas altas de color negras y una espada al cinto. ******

L**as alas que caracterizaban a Oril habían desaparecido, las manos del joven solo tenían cuatro dedos, típico de los nameks y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. ******

**-¿Mmmm?- se mira y bufa por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Cerrando los ojos, cambia por completo el estilo que llevaba, vistiendo ahora con una camisa negra, un abrigo de cuero largo y unos pantalones tambien negros, con guantes y el pelo le caia por el rostro. **

**  
****-Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.- dijo. Su voz era seria, nada que ver con la de Orión, que era muy infantil, o con la de Oril, que denotaba malicia en cada palabra. ******

-**Niño solo porque te fusionaste con el mocoso no significa que vencerás- incrementa su energía haciéndolo crecer 5 metros y le salieron a sus costados 2 brazos mas a los que tenia. **

**  
-¡¡****TE MATARE!! -Le lanza por la boca una ráfaga de energía azul que lo lanza lejos, mas Erin cae de pie y desenvaina su espada. ******

-¡**Chts! –lo mira burlón- Yo que pensaba divertirme un rato contigo, padre.- dijo el semidemonio- ¡No voy a tener ni para empezar! -cerro los ojos y paso un dedo por el filo de la espada; la hoja de esta comenzó a brillar.**

**  
****-Prepárate.- sonríe siniestramente.- Solo necesito un golpe para tumbarte. ******

-¡**Cuando quieras niño!- lanza una energy ball de su mano, mas Erin la corta con maestría y le corta de tajo la mano de su padre quien grita de dolor ******

**-Y solo es el principio.- dijo el chico con tranquilidad; en solo unos segundos, el cuerpo de Breld estaba lleno de heridas.**

**  
****-¡Llamo las sombras del infierno para que cumplan con mi voluntad!- recito Erin.- ¡¡DEMONIOS ANCESTRALES!!- grito. ****D****el suelo salieron cientos de fantasmas, que atacaron al padre del demonio. ******

-¡¡**NO NO!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAGH!! -Las sombras lo envuelven y cada una le quitan como un pedacito de vida, de energía envejeciéndolo. **

**  
****-Y como golpe final. -Erin carga de poder su espada y cierra los ojos. levanto la espada e hizo un circulo con ella en el aire. **

**  
****-¡¡SWORD DARK!!- atraviesa el circulo y, como una rayo negro, atraviesa el cuerpo de su padre. ******

**Breld cae al suelo derrotado, del corte de su cuerpo salen pequeñas chispitas, que son las almas que compro por ínfimos favores, volaban al cielo liberadas del yugo tiránico, cuando todas se liberaron, el cuerpo se convirtió en una pasta grisácea para después volverse arena y que el viento se lo llevara. ******

E**l cuerpo de Erin cae al suelo, rendido por la falta de energía. El combate había terminado, pero el golpe final, la técnica especial del semidemonio, había gastado por completo las reservas de energía del joven, dejando moribundo en aquel lugar. ******

E**n el mundo físico, Orión se iba quedando helado, pese al calor que el cuerpo de su padre le prodigaba y las mantas que le habían puesto encima. ****  
****  
-¡¡****Papá ven rápido algo le pasa a Orión!! -al grito de su hija, Leonardo llego para revisarlo ******

**Erin se sentía sumamente agotado, el viento mecía su cabello plateado, por un momento sintió pena al saber que moriria en ese paraje. Cerro los ojos con pesar mas sintió un ki, levanto un poco la cabeza y pudo percibir a lo lejos una figura que se acercaba ******

**-¿Quien eres?- pregunto a duras penas.- ¿Has venido para llevarme? ******

-**Erin- murmuro un ser de kimono rojo, tenia un bastón de madera que puso en el suelo y se arrodillo ante el- No me conoces pero he venido a ayudarte. ******

-**Ya es necesario que descanses -Splinter le sonríe con afecto. ******

**-Descanso.- sonrió el joven.- Eso quiere decir... ¿Que ya no hay más lucha? ******

-**No la habrá, solo descanso eterno para ti- Splinter se levanta y le tiende la mano- Vamos hijo mío, nos esperan -mira la mano y la rechaza.**

**  
****-Lo siento. -se pone de rodillas en el suelo y se sienta- Pero creo que voy a seguir un poco más. -sonríe- No me puedo dar por vencido ahora que todo a terminado. Tengo que demostrar que los milagros existen… Aunque no crea en ellos. –El sabio Sensei sonríe y mira al cielo. **

**-Bien y creo que el primer milagro seria que ciertos hijos míos tambien crean en ellos- lo mira de nuevo con cariño- Buena suerte Erin -y se desvanece la figura del Sensei Splinter en el viento. ******

**Erin cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el viento, desapareciendo tambien. **

**En casa de Leonardo, Orión fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, como si hubiera estado todo el rato durmiendo, Leo se seco el sudor de su frente con la mano**

**-Estará bien, creo que solo se bajo su temperatura, ya no hay que temer. ******

**-¿Papá?- dijo, con voz débil- ¡He visto a un señor muy amable! -sonríe- quería que fuera con él, pero nosotros le dijimos que debíamos regresar. ******

**-¡Un señor como el de la foto del despacho de tito Raphael!- dijo el niño, recordando la foto que Raph tenia sobre su escritorio, donde salió con sus hermanos y Padre. ******

**Raphael miro a Leonardo y estos al resto de sus hermanos, Mike sintió un escalofrio, mas Raph se mostraba tranquilo y Leo contento, aunque Donatello tenia sus dudas ******

**-Tito Raph.- mira a la tortuga roja.- ¡Arigato! -sonríe.- Ahora nos sentimos mejor con nosotros mismos. ******

-**De nada pequeño- le hace una reverencia y lo carga feliz- No lo hubiera logrado sin ti tambien. ******

**-¿Seguiremos con el tratamiento?- quiso saber, acurrucándose en sus brazos.- ¡Me gusta estar a tu lado!- sonríe.- ¡Me lo paso bien! ******

-**Si tu papá lo quiere -mira al namek, Piccolo iba a ver hacia otro lado, cuando noto que TODOS lo miraban esperando la respuesta ******

**-Esta bien.- se dio por vencido.- ¡Pero siempre dentro de un horario que no entorpezca con sus entrenamientos!- dejo claro el namek. ******

-¿Q**ue te parece de 10 a 12 del mediodía? Así podrá vernos a todos y te lo llevaras a casa en la tarde- lo mira con sorna- ¡Porque con eso de que ya no te caemos bien, pues te lo tienes que llevar! ******

**-Eso se puede discutir.- se levanta de la cama y se cruza de brazos- Me comporte muy fríamente con ustedes. -admitió- Después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. -mira hacia otro lado- Espero que me perdonen. ******

**Las tortugas lo abrazan al mismo tiempo con fuerza, sacándole el aire y haciendo un escándalo, después que lo soltaron, Mike frotaba sus nudillos en su cabeza. ******

-**¡¡CLARO QUE SI GRANDOTE!! ¡¡¡TE QUEREMOS!!!- seguía frotando hasta que Leonardo le dijo que se detuviera, Piccolo se sobo la cabeza y se echo a reír. ****  
**

**-¡¡ARIGATO!!- dijo, sonriendo abiertamente. ****  
**

**-¡¡****DE NADA!! -dijeron todos los Yoshi y se echaron a reír, como una familia.**

**  
****UNA GRAN FAMILIA...**


End file.
